


So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades

by AwatereJones



Series: Solar Flare [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Action, Alt Verse, Choice, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Men in Black references, New Zealand Maori, Romance, TYTNW, Tribal, definate Neekid moments, love my crumbly, some eye rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 34,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So, it is soon to be 1 year since the sola flares and the family are now fully entrenched in tribal life. Once Torchwood always Torchwood and when they are asked to serve once more they see the chance to protect their tribe as well with a deal made at a cost that is more than Jack first realised. This is an Alt Verse, no flamers please. Still love me some crumbly cake xxxx PEACE





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was standing in the bathroom shaving, his hum soft as he listened to the children screaming outside. Apparently they had come to the lighthouse to play tag outside in the wind, their calls snatched away and distorted.

"TA-ta-ta-ta?"

Ianto grabbed a towel as he turned in time to see Bella in the doorway, clutching the doorframe with her big eyes, "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta?"

"Hello Puku" he said, using the Maori word for stomach (Poo-coo) and she giggled as she smacked her fat little belly with her hands, looking down at it with pride.

"Tada Wea Dada at?"

Ah, lovely sentence, well done" Ianto plucked her up, relieved that she was talking more lately. He had been worried as she had seemed to resist the act and only after he had realised Dendy was talking for her had he been able to remedy this as he had gently explained to Dendy that she was being lazy.

Dendy hated laziness.

Such a buzy little bee himself.

Ianto walked out to the front door of the lighthouse, the large white building looking out over the tip head of the river mouth. The river fed into a bay and the point was the home to the lighthouse, the sea on the other side of the rise. Ianto scanned the area and then pointed, "Look Puku, Dada is over there. See? There is his hat."

She squealed and wriggled to be put down then toddled off in the direction of the man who was standing down on the beach watching the children dig for pipi, a small shellfish that lives in the sand. Jack heard the squeal of his daughter and turned with his face full of glee, then he ran to meet her as she half tumbled, half threw herself down the steps.

"You bloody maniac" Jack laughed as he caught her, the soft pig fern and tussock grass along the steps having protected her little limbs as she had tumbled down. Jack picked her up and kissed a chubby cheek as he looked back up at Ianto standing at the start of the walk. He waved and Ianto turned away, no doubt going back to finish shaving.

"Come on missus" Jack removed the cowboy hat and placed it on her head, her squeal of glee muted inside the hat as Jack laughed and tilted it back to see her face again.

Ianto returned to the bathroom to find Tosh had taken it and was brushing her teeth.

"Are you OK?" he asked with concern and she turned to reply with her hands over her own extended belly as her morning sickness thrummed.

"God, how the hell am I going to make it?" she sighed.

"Come on, it might fade away. Trust you to listen to the elders and their horror stories. Come on, let's remember the payoff, right? Hopefully it looks like you, all I'm gonna say" Ianto said cheekily as he skirted around her to reach for his razor and she slapped at him as she laughed softly.

"Speaking of the troll, is he down with Janet again?" Ianto asked as he did a final sweep around his jaw line and then wiped his face clean.

"The troll as you call him has taken her out to check the crop" she scolded with a mock frown as she knew the affection between the two men was that of brothers.

"Ah, Manu seemed excited about it" Ianto nodded, "Owen's green thumb had really pleased the plants apparently."

"For a small crop it is a bumper one" she agreed, "They are hoping to harvest soon. I heard some of the women say they are baking with the shade leaves."

"Chocolate cake or brownies are best" Ianto said absently, then flicked his eyes to the mirror and her grin, "so what Ms Sato? I was young once, even had a few tokes and shit."

"You know, it still seems strange when you let your voice drop into their vowels and terms. We are becoming more colonial each day." She giggled.

"Well Dendy is brown enough to pass for one, damned boy is naked half the time!" Ianto frowned, "I swear to the gods, the first time he realised they could run naked I think he had a wee conniption."

"Almost as much as Jack when he found the adults don't care either" she giggled and then started to laugh as Ianto rolled his eyes at the memory of Jack's first naked dance in the firelight. The catcalling and screams of glee had made him angrier and more possessive than he thought it would. Jack had enjoyed the resulting anger no end….well…his end did.

"Go lay down and I will get you some of that nice fried bread yeah?" Ianto asked and she smiled.

"Nah, yeah. Sounds good."

Her use of their common tongue was hilarious as she used their weird yes-no answer to her advantage. It had taken ages to get used to the fact that when they said no they were sometimes about to say yes and vice versa.

But he loved it all.


	2. knock knock

Jack sat back in the saddle as he looked back down the trail, Owen arguing with a fat horse that really didn't care for his demands one little bit. The late afternoon had the kids all asleep, Janet out for some sun on the beach with Tosh and a pig hunt in progress. Jack still didn't know why Owen wanted to come along, the hunting party already far ahead with the braying dogs. "Owen come on stop messing with the bloody horse."

"Me" Owen squeaked, "Fucking thing won't go!"

"Maybe you need a better temperament for this" Jack offered and the snarled reply was not repeatable as the horse turned in the spot, making Owen clutch at its mane with horror.

"Owen, these horses were not broken, they were trained. Bareback. The more you squeeze your legs tighter the faster it will go, you need to loosen the grip for a start and stop yanking the mane to one side. It thinks you want it to turn" Jack explained and Owned released all grips then yelped as he slid off the suddenly halted horse to the ground.

"OK. Feel better?" Jack asked sarcastically then a dog started to scream, a high pitched noise that had Owen scrambling to his feet with horror as he turned in the direction of the distressed animal.

Jack lay low over the horse's neck as he urged it forward and the beast exploded through brush, large ferns and green lushness that parted like water. There were other dogs barking, voices yelling and Jack couldn't work out why there hadn't been a gunshot to stop the pig as the place grew silent and he burst into the open to see that it was not a pig at all.

A group of men heavily armed were facing off against his people.

Yeah, he thought of them that way. The last year had helped him find that inner Thane he had once been. Javic Piotr Thane had been his birth name, living in a world of sand, sea and simple things. To find himself full circle, living in a small commune style village on a peninsular with sea one side, fresh water the other and sand, the lush bush behind the only difference to Boeshane and Jack revelled in the beauty. He had also found himself taking on their customs and ways, now sitting shirtless astride his horse with his tanned skin not that different a colour to the others of a lighter hue in the tribe and his hand moving to the blade in his boot.

"Captain?" Jack slowed his hand.

"Fucking hell!" Owen roared as his horse backed into the clearing with the man writhing on its back still cursing, then he saw the dogs lying motionless and he fell from his mount to race over to them with horror.

"Stunner, they are fine I assure you Doctor Harper" another voice called out and Jack sighed as Kerri stepped around her grunts to smile at the fellow Torchwood Director, "Hi Jack."

"Ianto is not gonna like this" Owen warned softly and Jack grunted his agreement.

Ianto did not like this, apparent in the stilted movements as fine china cups barely survived the beating they were getting while he slammed around the kitchen and more than once even Kerri winced. Finally he emerged and gracefully carried the tray of refreshments like there was no issue and she saw the way Jack's eyes followed him.

"So, as I said we need a wee favour" Kerri said as she watched Ianto fold into the chair next to Jack and then reach under the table to remove a small child.

"What sort of favour?" Jack asked warily, still watching Ianto who was calmly ignoring everyone as he helped his daughter butter a scone.

"The President is coming here for some peace talks, the first anniversary of the Solar Flare Event is about to come around and the UN needs to be re-established with the new country dynamics all settled" Kerri explained as the little one reached for Jack and he accepted her into his lap along with the plate of scone that he held for her while she smooshed it up and ate the bits off her fingers.

"She does have manners most of the time" Ianto finally spoke, "She is capable of using a knife and fork even, but scones and pikeletts make her go cave man."

"My fault" Jack crooned to the jam covered tot, "I am a cave man too, yeah"

"So. You want a bodyguard for your leader that is also seen as a bodyguard for their leader so nobody gets trigger happy." Ianto said as he started to brush crumbs from his tablecloth, "Jack is easily recognisable and the alien presence will behave themselves as well. Yes, I do know the president has alien staff."

Kerri stared at Ianto and then turned to Jack with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on Kerri, the lizard people are real. You know they are, did you not notice?" Jack snorted as he placed his daughter on her feet an watched her take off across the room and out the door, "Shit. That's powered her up."

A squeal had the visitors swinging in their seats with concern but Ianto merely accepted the plate from Jack, "It's just Janet back from her walk. No doubt bringing our daughter back. First one to raise a weapon will die."

The weevil lumbered into the lighthouse with the toddler in her claws, heading for Jack who accepted her back "Ta Janet love."

Janet swung to stare at the slack jawed visitors and made a rude noise then went downstairs.

Well Cariad?" Ianto finally asked, "Are you gonna keep them waiting or just say yes like you want to."

Jack looked at Ianto with open apology as he nodded his hed.

It had always been a done deal and they both knew it.


	3. Nah, Yeah

"But why now?" Owen muttered.

"Owen we knew they would come sooner or later, it was just a matter of time" Ianto replied as he poured the green tea for Tosh, "This way we can set some rules and get some respect. Hopefully we can negotiate some leeway for the tribe."

"Like what?" Tosh asked as she smelt the tea and hummed while she watched fresh honey get dribbled in from a stick.

"Like, I do this for you, you do something for me" Jack agreed, "Maybe an embargo for this area or something, like…police are not allowed in or this is Torchwood property or something. If we can ensure less outside influence the better our people will be."

"Agreed" Whetu settled in a large soft chair to accommodate him and he looked over at the children, "So, we looking after the rugrats aye?"

"Tosh will stay, she can do coms remotely now that we have some translators around these islands, she is too preggers for it to be safe" Jack said calmly "Owen stays too. She is too far along, might need him. Besides, Mother Henri is almost ready to go and you will need Owen for the funeral rites."

It had been a surprise when Owen had been accepted onto the council of elders and his medical status meant he could sign death certificates and help with the body for burial. He found it a great honour and the one hundred plus year old lady was indeed only days from her final journey.

"Just me and Ianto. I need him" Jack said, then frowned, "Well, you know what I mean."

"I need you too" Ianto said softly, "I know what you mean Cariad."

Jack smiled and watched Whetu consider, "Well, we will shit our dacks until you come back in one piece ya know. We don't like the idea of them taking you away, even if you are agreeing aye."

"I know, I appreciate that" Jack nodded, "Hopefully it will all go smoothly and I don't have to shoot someone but ya never know."

Whetu grunted and levered himself out of the chair then pulled his pants up to cover the crack that had been flashed at the back, "Well, you should take a few of our boys with you then. Show you have some backing here, at least let them see you are OK. We need you fellas."

"Whetu that is a lovely comment" Ianto assured the large brown man whose eyes were not unlike a puppy dog's "We do love you too but this is something that will take a lot of ….ah….rules. I don't know any of the young warriors that would bend to the pakeha bullshit expected of them for a foreign nation."

"Yeah, bloody pakehas" Whetu frowned and Ianto hid a smile as he was actually a Pakeha too, a pale foreigner. It was touching that he was not seen as anything other than tribe and when a child had placed his little brown arm next to Ianto's pale leg the other day it was out of interest, not amusement.

"Young Hemi" Jack finally said knowing this was the only way they would relent and agree while saving face, "How about him? He's been out of the valley to school in the big smoke, is fluent in arse kissing. He can carry our bags and stuff, I know he wants to learn more about security. Ianto and I can take him and show him how it all works, might help with security back here."

"And knowing him he will pinch some stuff too" Ianto said under his breath as he looked at the ceiling but Jack grinned wider at the comment.

"I will see if his Mum will let him go" Whetu nodded happily, heading off to ask his wife if their eldest son can go be a G-Man for the week. For a big man it was interesting to see the thin, little woman who terrified the village especially Whetu himself with her sharp tongue and quick slapping hand.

Of course she loved Ianto who regularly got a kiss or a cuddle and the comment "Poor boy" like Jack was somehow a terrible mate to have to settle for. Ianto found this hilarious, even lamenting things to her when Jack did something wrong. The socks missing the washing basket had got a real scolding and Jack had tickled Ianto within an inch of his life for that one.

"Do you think Tui will let him go?" Jack asked with worry.

"When she hears I am going she will, she will probably tell him to get me my food like a good boy as I am too thin" Ianto snorted and Jack laughed as the tribe still thought Ianto needed a good feed and Jack had long since stopped trying to explain Ianto burned it off with nervous energy.

Jack leaned in and kissed his love, hoping this was going to be as easy as they were promising everyone.

Deep down they both knew it was gonna be a bloody nightmare.


	4. Aw Hemi

Hemi was beyond excited, his 20 year old warrior's body both buff and sculpted within an inch of its young life and he knew he would look exceptional next to the handsome Captain who was almost as dark in skin colour.

Ianto had let Hemi carry the black duffle bag with the hushed "Weapons"

They headed to the chopper and clambered on board, Hemi now leaning out to wave to his mum and dad as they watched with open worry, his grin wide, "Bye you fellas!"

"Hemi, belt up" Ianto said and Hemi swung to look at him then saw the safety belts snorting as he had thought Ianto meant shut up. He clipped himself into the safety harness and grinned some more, his white teeth flashing as Jack retuned the grin.

"So, did you say goodbye to young Meri?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, took her for a dive off the cliff" he said happily, "She is gonna be my wahine ya know aye. We are gonna get married next year when her sister's has died down a bit."

Meri's sister was Luna. Huge and imposing like her namesake, the girl's wedding was at the end of season harvest and it was wise to place some distance between the two parties as Meri would no doubt want a simple affair compared to Luna's.

"Te kumi Marena Pati" Hemi lamented of his beloved's sister's wedding and Ianto snorted as he leaned in to translate for Jack.

"He said the wedding party will be huge" Ianto whispered and Jack laughed as he agreed.

"E Ngawari Marena Pari?" Ianto replied and Hemi nodded happily, Ianto's Maori almost fluent now and his pronunciation perfect, of course.

Jack considered the two comments then smiled, "Ngawari. Simple? Easy going, right?"

"Yeah, Yan said my wedding will be a calmer one" Hemi laughed, "Shit, I think anyone's will be calmer than hers. Bitch be crazy."

"Yeah, but you are marrying in right? The man marries into the woman's family?" Jack poked at him, "You be crazy too?"

"Yeah" the young man sighed happily "Crazy about my wahine"

Ianto nodded as he leaned back, then felt eyes on him so he opened his to look at the boy, "What?"

"Eh, Tanu? Rua Marena?"

Jack tried to work out the sentence that had Ianto going so still. Marena was obviously wedding. Rua meant two. What the hell was Tanu? He'd not heard that one and he looked at Ianto, "Babe. Their yoda talk is confusing enough the way they say things back to front. Tanu? Tanu? Something man like Tane? Or was it man something? Was that a reversal? And why two weddings?"

"He asked if you, my boyfriend, will marry me too" Ianto said after considering, Jack's rear back enough to confirm the horror such a question posed.

"Really? So, they accept that we are boyfriends but expect a wedding? Marriage?" Jack asked the young man.

"Yeah, they know there is no ring. I mean, we don't really put a lot in it but you two are both … well … not natives and you have a couple of kids ya know aye. Like, ya don't think it would please the old farts to be able to speak about you as a couple?"

Jack shuddered, "I hate that word."

Ianto looked out the door of the chopper as they swooped low over the large king fern trees and Hemi frowned as he watched the two men deliberately not look at one another.

"So you never talked about bonding?"

"No" they both said flatly.

"Shame. You belong to one another, you should declare it to the tribe. It's a rite of passage to declare your heart to someone else. Besides, when your kids do their whakapapa you need to be listed."

Whakapapa is a family tree, Ianto blinking as he considered this and he turned to Jack, "He's right. Maoridom is big on roots. They expect people to be able to list where they are from, the names of their parents, the mountain and river of their region. Their connections to the earth. Dendy and Bella will say they are of the peninsular, the Pounamu River is their river and Mount Haere Mai is their mountain. They will need to list us as their parentals. Any interactions with another tribe demands this on meeting like a handshake."

Jack looked at Ianto and leaned forward, "You want this? You want to marry me?"

Ianto frowned, "So it has to be about me? My desire? You mean to say it is only mine? Well, there ya go then. That says a lot. You don't feel that too. Well. OK, I guess not then. Not if I am making you. No. I do not need a ring on my finger to know I belong to you, even if it's not the other way around too. Fine."

Jack blinked with surprise at the hurt tone and he reached for Ianto, "Hey, I didn't' mean it like that. Of course I love you too."

Ianto didn't reply, looking back out the window and Hemi grimaced as he saw the wedge he had created.

If he upset this couple his mum would bury him alive.

.

.

.

.

Haere Mai means hello there. This is not a real mountain and this peninsular, mountain and river are made up.


	5. Making that suit look good once more

They found themselves in a command centre with Kerri handing out security cards, "These are all access passes, will open any door to the place. Please don't use them to kill someone Jack."

"Too flimsy" Jack said as he shook one and she couldn't help but laugh at the man. She also noticed Ianto more silent than usual, if that were possible and she glanced at the young warrior who grimaced back. He knew what the problem was, whatever it was so she let it go.

"Information packs, their movements and our security measures. I know you will want your own checks and balances" she handed over a dossier, Ianto handing it back to Hemi without opening it and she tried not to smile as it clearly told her they already had everything in the pack, probably more. "How is Toshiko?"

"About six weeks away from full term" Ianto replied as he walked over to their wall of pictures, memorising face and names of the dignitaries that were coming. Jack looked down at the items on the desk and pointed to one, "That on their frequency?"

Kerri handed over the walkie-talkie and Jack slid it into a coat pocket, the ever present Great Coat as pristine as ever. "You look good Jack. Tribal living agrees with you."

"Always did" Jack said sagely as he turned to Ianto, "Good to go?"

"Yes sir, I wanna unpack and feel the space. Maybe you should go look about, might get more conversation without me with you." Ianto replied as he motioned for Hemi to pick up the bags, the duffel still between his feet.

"Ianto?"

"Not the time for this. Go, be Captain Harkness" Ianto snapped, now facing Jack, "Go. I will wait for you, I will always wait for you. Hemi and I can see the lay of the land behind the scenes while you flounce about and take the spotlight."

"I don't flounce" Jack pouted, then smiled softly, "We will talk later, OK?"

"Sure" Ianto said as he led Hemi out of the room and they walked calmly to their assigned quarters, the small camera Hemi placed in the vase of flowers as Ianto engaged their handler in conversation getting a ping of agreement from Tosh. Once inside the room Ianto turned to Hemi, "Hand it over."

Hemi blinked slowly, then removed the newly aquired laptop form the top of the duffle, his grin cheeky as he handed it over and Ianto folded into a chair as he opened it and he was soon linked to Toshiko back at the lighthouse on the screen on Skype with wide eyes.

"All good?" he asked softly and she hummed softly in return as he listened to the clicking of her nails on her keyboard, then she gasped. "Sweetling?"

"They have fresh satellites in orbit, America's are larger than the one we put up" she said, her voice increasing with glee as she started to talk rapidly in Japanese, Ianto trying to keep up as she gushed happily.

"So I take it you have breached the firewalls to their tech?" Ianto asked.

"Better, I have entered the secure servers and retrieved our own secure files I hid in the bowels of their programmes" she sounded more excited than she should and Ianto took a deep breath before asking.

"Mainframe?"

"Rebooting now!" she crowed.

"You bad, bad girl!" Ianto scolded happily, "You know that was a terribly clever back door to slip in. They don't know?"

"Of course not!" she snorted, "What do you take me for? Oh Ianto, she's here. God, we have Torchwood Cardiff."

"Right, I am sending you an e-mail, trace it back to my new laptop and then send me your shopping list for Hemi. Might need to include pictures for the more exotic things. Hemi can do some procuring."

"Not a problem, where is our Captain? Swanning about?"

"Yes, he is making friends and influencing people as always" Ianto said sagely, "are the kids OK?"

"Bella keeps going to your bedroom looking for you but Dendy is fine, he and Owen are helping shoe a horse today" she smiled, "Don't worry. They are fine. Are you?"

"Yeah, all for Torchwood right?" Ianto sighed, "I'm fine. Just getting back into butler mode."

"Ianto, you were always more than that to us, you know that don't you? You were always more" she said sadly as she saw his shoulders slumping, "The suit you wore did not make you a man, the man wearing the suit made the suit work."

"Yeah. Looked good in a suit apparently" he muttered, then looked up at the screen and smiled "Keep cool. I'll wait for your answering e-mail."

"I've secured that lap-top. Mainframe is locked in and the mobile phone they gave you in your pack …. I found that too." She said as he swung to look at the satchel with surprise.

"Phone?"

Hemi dropped the contents on the bed and Ianto looked at the slim phone nestled in the documents.

"Well now, they thought they could track us? Can Franny lock this down so they can't track it?" he frowned.

"Already done, #9 will turn it to coms if you need to" she answered as she started to get the feel for her chair. "Any tech you sit it next to can be accessed by her too."

Toshiko was back.


	6. mind zap

Ianto changed into another suit, a three piece with impeccable cut. He then turned to check young Hemi in his plain black ensemble. "You need one more thing."

Ianto stepped forward and placed a watch on his wrist tapping it gently, "This has a tracking device in case I lose you, also acts as a camera for Tosh. She can see through the watch face so when passing people her programming will automatically take a picture of their face and find out who they are."

"Fucking hell, this is real spy shit!" Hemi gushed then he grunted, "Sorry."

"That's OK. Look, you are huge for your age, imposing and handsome as all hell. Staying silent, impassive and giving little emotion is an intimidation too. Watch me and how I move around Jack. You will see that many step away from me without knowing they even do it as my silent butler routine is not what they expect. You can go further with your bulk. Look annoyed. Fierce even. Imagine the person you are looking at made a pass at your wahine. Let that animosity flow from you like a stench. You will love the open responses."

Hemi nodded taking in the direction being given from a man he trusted and then Ianto took a deep breath, "Right. We are going to find Jack, I will step beside him, slightly behind as I always do. You will stay back like you might be ours, might not be. It will confuse and cause discomfort."

"Oh and Hemi?" Ianto said as they started to move along the hall, "Do not eat or drink anything me and Jack leave OK?"

"Check!"

They found Jack in a conversation with several big wigs, Ianto immediately sliding in to touch his arm, "Sir, that link is due soon."

"Ah, thanks Ianto" Jack grinned, turning to include him in the conversation, "This is my Ianto. Couldn't get dressed without him, he knows where the socks are."

Ianto bowed politely, his calm and bland expression making some turn away to talk to someone else and Hemi watched as Ianto effectively shit down the conversation. Jack moved across the room with the Great Coat flapping back, his hero stalk was extreme and the calm walk of Ianto was so in sync that Hemi couldn't help but smile at them as he followed.

Jack entered the next room and let out a cry of delight, "Michelle!"

"Jack!" came the delighted reply as the striking woman moved towards him and the people parted with shock as President Obama threw her arms round the man with glee, "You rogue!"

"Look at you, where's Barrack?" Jack asked. Turning to see the man already shaking Ianto's' hand with a disarming smile, "Ah. Your fella found mine."

They moved over to the two men talking quietly in matching charcoal suits, Hemi close by watching the Secret Service trying to also move closer.

"Oi! Don't!" Hemi said softly, "Just piss off mate."

The man he was speaking to went to speak but Hemi was faster, "You ain't the man in black. We be the Men in Black. Piss off before I zap ya with me pen thing."

Ianto tried not to turn and chastise for the blatant bluff and instead he covertly watched Hemi reach for his pen in his breast pocket like he was going to do as he threatened and the American slid back a few paces. Hemi looked him up and down then looked away, dismissing him with distain.

He looked damned fine and he knew it.

He looked like his cusie bro, Dwayne The Rock. He knew he had the same body even if he had brown wavy hair that he kept clipped. He was now looking at Ianto's short hair, the way it was styled up high and then swept to one side. He wondered if his hair might do that. He wondered who that weird prick little was coming at them fast.

Ianto saw too, stepping neatly between the President and danger as Hemi automatically reached out to protect his friend and the man found himself slammed to the floor by the huge young Maori who looked down at him with a frown, "Dude! What the fuck, don't you come up on us like that!"

"Hello Prime Minister Saxon" Obama said with a dissatisfied grimace, "I didn't know you had come."

As the man rose to his feet Ianto got a ….weird feeling and he focused on the man. He took in the pale suit and the obviously bleached hair, the tic at the corner of the man's face when he looked at Jack like he found him somehow distasteful…the pocket watch…the wife simpering to one side in the red dress, the security who seemed uninterested in their boss or his sudden fall.

"You bloody fool, how dare you touch me!" he roared as Hemi reached out to brush the suit down, "Get your hands off me."

Hemi stepped back and Ianto held his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he watched the man swan off then he turned to Jack, "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but we have that link to set up."

Jack looked at Ianto and nodded, "Yes Ianto."

They moved quickly from the room and towards the safety of their own quarters.

For some reason Ianto was terrified of that man they left in his pale suit and dark mood.


	7. watch it

They entered the room and Ianto swung with his hand out "Give."

"Awwww" Hemi sighed as he reached into his pocket and removed three pens, a cigarette lighter and then as Ianto's' eyebrow rose he reached in again and handed over two cell phones.

"Hemi, don't make me frisk you" Ianto hissed, "You know I want the watch!"

Hemi's eyes widened, "Shit, you saw that?"

Ianto wriggled his fingers and Hemi grinned as he placed the pocket watch in his palm, Ianto pulling to close to stare at with open interest, "Weird markings. Like, circles within circles. Like…some sort of ancient language or something."

Jack turned to look and froze.

"Gallifreyan."

Ianto looked at him with confusion, "What? That was the Doctor?"

"No!" Jack turned to look at the doorway with a frown, "No. No, no. It wasn't. I….why does he have this? No, I know all his faces, that was not him."

"Well if he's not your doctor he must have nicked this off him then" Hemi said with a sage nod, "After all, he did seem a sleazy fuck."

"He will notice it gone in no time" Jack said as he moved closer, "Give it to me. I don't want it found on either of you."

Ianto let Jack slip it into the Great Coat and he turned to Hemi, "Right. Jack had a friend called Doctor. Now the Doctor is an Alien, the last one left of his kind and that watch was of his planet, OK? That little simpering fucker is bad news. Stay away from him OK? If he tries to strike up a conversation reply in Maori, let him think you don't speak English. It won't be until later he will realise you originally did. Be confident, go with style and strength. Put them on the wrong foot and they believe you."

Hemi was nodding intently to each instruction given, seeing Ianto's seriousness in the matter and when they left the room he made sure he was close to the man, the comfort and fatherly way Ianto looked towards him telling Hemi that in a shit-storm this man would cover your back without a second thought.

They didn't have to wait long, Saxon heading for them "You! Brown prick, where is my watch?"

"Hemi?" Jack asked with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

 _"Kaua e whakarongo ki te kōrero_ _pōrewarewa_ _a tērā heahea."_ Hemi shrugged innocently.

"What did he say?"

"Um …. Don't listen to the senseless drivel of that idiot." Ianto sighed, "Hemi that was rude."

"Ō rāua raho" Hemi screwed up his nose and looked away.

"What, what?"

"He told you to go away, look Mister Saxon I don't think he knows what you mean and we are on our way to meet with the king. I am sure King William can tell you things are fine" Jack said as he motioned for them to keep walking.

 _"Nā te kūare rāua ko te_ _wawau_ _noa iho tērā mahi, te pōti mō taua tangata." Hemi muttered under his breath and Ianto snorted._ (Only ignorant people and fools would vote for that man)

Saxon stared at him and Ianto had an eerie feeling that he had not only heard him but understood and as they settled on the other side of the room he whispered to Jack, "Are you sure the Doctor was the last of them? That man creeps me out."

"Ko tāua tahi tēnā" Hemi hissed in agreement (that makes two of us)

_"Te anuanu hoki o te āhua o te tangata rā!_ _Āna_ _. Whakamataku ana." Hemi said and Saxon froze, his eyes sliding to them with open anger._

_(_ How ugly that man is! Yes, he is! He's scary.)

"I don't know why he keeps touching people like that, it's like he is trying to mark them or something" Hemi pointed out, "Is he looking for someone? He sure didn't like Jack, wouldn't touch him."

Ianto watched the man start to walk around the room and he sighed, now seeing the predator this weird man was and he leaned in close " _He wā tino mōrearea,_ _whakawhara_ _i te tangata mehemea ka kūare ki ngā tikanga o te kāinga nei"_ (It is a very hazardous and risky time for somebody who is ignorant of the practices of this place.)

"Captain, I think we should go. There is no one here worth discussing our needs with. I suggest we retire until the evening meal" Ianto said and they retreated calmly from the room, Saxon following down the hall and Ianto calmly tapped his hip and turned away from their rooms towards the kitchen where they moved swiftly through the chaos and up through the serving area to their rooms knowing Saxon had been cut off, especially as Ianto had locked the doors behind them.

Once back in the room Ianto turned to face them, "Right. He is really giving me the shits."

"He knew what I saw saying aye" Hemi frowned, "See the way it was pissing him off? He really gets up me"

"We came here to help with the UN treaty, why is he here do you think?" Ianto asked as he settled in a chair.

"He's not talking to people about needs, wants or even Great Britain at large. He was asking about sightings of the Doctor." Tosh cut into the conversation, "the mic you placed on the serving table was a brainwave Hemi."

Ianto looked at the young man with something akin to pride, "Well done Hemi"

"So we are back to the watch" Jack frowned as he pulled it from his pocket, "You're right. This is not right."

.

.

.

Those of you trying to work out the timelines...alt verse remember? TYTNW is coming ... but I will not give you that all in one lump, more through Jack's recovery.


	8. back sooner than later

8

Ianto knew what he would find but he searched anyway and now stood on the roof staring into the sky with one hand over his eyes as a visor against the sun.

"Fuck"

"Ianto?" Jack had followed him and came to stand close, "What is it?"

"The Valiant" Ianto replied softly, "It survived the EMP pulse. Of course, it's alien in design right? The Solar Flares didn't kill it. Saxon must have come here in it."

"Well, UNIT are pussies, stands to reason they would survive what others didn't only to bend over for…." Jack stopped speaking as he canted his head and hummed, "Something weird is going on here. Why are there no UNIT down here?"

Ianto turned to face Jack and he saw Jack's confusion, "Cariad?"

"I have to get up there" Jack said after a while and Ianto looked around.

"Saxon had to get down here somehow. There has to be a chopper or plane or…."

"Away Vessel, yes. You beauty!" Jack seized Ianto's head and kissed him then took off with glee, Ianto sighing as he saw the Captain Mode fully engage.

"Might have been nice to give me some idea of what your plan is" Ianto muttered as he traipsed back to the room.

It was in chaos, things overturned and smashed, even the hidden laptop under the mattress of the bed found and taken.

HEMI

Ianto ran, engaging the tracking device on his own watch and he chased the signal as he placed his earwig in and called out to Tosh for help. He slammed into the room to find Hemi engaged in a conversation with another young man. They both looked at Ianto with surprise and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hemi, the room has been ransacked, we've lost the laptop." Ianto hissed.

"Nah, that was a…um…placebo?" Hemi said with a frowned.

"You mean a red herring?"

"Yeah, that one. Nah, yeah. I thought that might happen so the laptop is in the toilet cistern in a plastic bag" he said happily, Ianto face palming at the obvious hiding place, then he turned to go back and check.

Yes.

It was still there along with their extra bits Hemi thought might be irreplaceable.

"Hemi, remind me to tell your parents that you are a natural agent" Ianto said with awe as Hemi puffed up with glee, then the coms pinged.

"Ianto, I'm going up" Jack barked down the coms, "Will speak to you in fifteen minutes. If not within half an hour you know I am in trouble."

"And I come after you?" Ianto asked.

"No. You cover your arse and flee" Jack replied, Ianto frowned at the demanding tone.

Hemi huffed, "Bossy prick thinks we can't save him if he gets in te roke."

"Well I he isn't in the shit he might soon well be" Ianto replied angrily as he agreed.

Ianto paced for a while as he got a feeling of dread and then he started to feel ill. Something was happening. They settled to wait and the fifteen minutes passed, Hemi rising to his feet as Ianto seemed unconcerned and it was three minutes before the half hour mark when a grinding noise had Ianto sighing as he rose to his feet and faced the direction of the flickering blue box.

Jack shot out looking frantic and he rushed over seizing Ianto in a hug that left him unable to breathe. "Oh gods, Ianto. My love, oh goddess be praised."

"Jack?"

"God, you were right. It's all OK" a pretty black woman tumbled out and Ianto looked at her with a soft frown of recognition.

"Martha? Adeola's cousin right? Remember me? Lisa's boyfriend?" Ianto said as he held out his hand, still confused as to why Jack was holding him so tightly.

Then the Doctor came out and Hemi looked him up and down, "You the Doctor dude aye?"

"Yes, I am a dude. Well, at the moment." The Doctor grinned. "You must be Hemi, Jack likes you. Told me you were a real warrior."

"Yeah well, we all are" Hemi replied happily, "We are survivors."

"More than you will ever know young man" the Doctor nodded, then looked around, "Jack, sorry I couldn't fix this Solar Flare thing. This was suddenly a set thing, knocked the poor old TARDIS for a loop when it struck. I looked for a loophole but none existed in this Verse"

"So, in other Verses it can be fixed?" Ianto asked with interest, "Really?"

"In other Verses this doesn't happen. Everything is subject to change Mister Jones" the Doctor winked, "even you."

Ianto had no idea what the Doctor was saying but the way Jack was still clinging to him made him think it was a secondary thing, something bad had happened and Jack need comfort.

The was not the Captain clinging to him smelling his hair as he whispered his name over and over again.

"Come on Javic" Ianto said softly and the Doctor hesitated in the doorway of the TARDIS turning back to examine Ianto more clearly.

Then….

He ground away into the sunset.


	9. finalised?

"Ianto?"

Ianto sighed as he called out for the third time that he was still on the bed and Jack finally emerged from the bathroom with a look of relief, "Sorry, it was so quiet."

"Well you confused the hell out of Hemi, he's gone down to the bar for a while" Ianto replied, "something about the words 'Free Bar' always excites the young."

Jack sat on the bed, "Imagine. Somewhere else there are two of us right now about to have the same conversation but not here, I mean….another universe where the flares didn't happen."

"Did he say if we can expect more by any chance?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, he is going to add something to the atmosphere that will protect us more but he said this might happen again. Not the same extent that it did, he will make sure of that" Jack flopped back on the bed.

"You believe him?"

"The Doctor lies" Jack muttered, "But he hates death."

"One day, when you are ready you can tell me what happened up there. Until then tell me what you want now" Ianto suggested as he sat on the bed, Jack's weird mood making their earlier words unimportant. Jack motioned and Ianto turned off the beside lamp plunging them into darkness for a moment before their eyes adjusted.

"I love you Ianto" Jack said softly to the semidarkness "I have….you know what a paradox is right?"

"Yes"

"I was up there for a year. I was shackled, tortured and killed many times" Jack said flatly, "I don't want to talk about it, one day I will but… we managed to stop what was happening, fold back time and erase it. But… we remember."

Ianto considered with a cant of his head, "I felt something weird like…. Fingernails on a blackboard ya know? After you took off and the fifteen minutes began to tick over I felt this…irrational terror for a moment. Then it was gone and you were back."

"It was horrible" Jack shuddered, "I just wanted to be back here with you."

"The things you do for duty sir" Ianto whispered as he pulled Jack close and kissed him, his hands sliding over the naked flesh that seemed to shudder and convulse under his touch.

"I love you Ianto" Jack repeated and Ianto silenced him with a kiss.

He made love to him, gently and with the most affection he could. It was not something Ianto could fix or even understand so he didn't try, instead focusing on what mattered in the moment, comfort. When Jack started to weep he held him and talked about their children, the upcoming wedding and the need to paint the children's playhouse Owen and Jack had almost completed with the help of Kane.

Jack slept.

Ianto worried, as is his way.

Hemi returned to the room and looked at the entwined lovers with open concern, covering them more and settling in a chair to consider things. By the time the two men stirred he was ready to talk.

"Those red caps are arseholes and they think they own everything. Rude and obnoxious. Several fights already. The Treaty is suddenly all but signed, seems your Doctor fella has been down there causing chaos and they all just want to go home. Don't know what he said but they seem convinced that the best thing to do is all agree. I want to go home."

"I agree" Jack felt more himself as he lay in Ianto's arms, the nightmares still to come when his brain had time to create them and he wanted to hold his little girl.

"Well, we ask Kerri for a ride? Or do we…ah…acquisition something?" Hemi asked blandly.

"Hemi, you are a bad boy!" Ianto scolded, "Better make sure it's swish."

"It's gonna be sweet. I already saw the one I want" Hemi said gleefully and Jack groaned as he rolled the sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll talk to Kerri and make sure that agreement is adhered to. I don't want any suits in our patch." Jack frowned and Ianto knew without asking it meant he was going to see Kerri too. It seems that Jack was not about to let him out of his sight for a while.

"Shower?"

"Gods, yes please" Jack sighed rising to walk across the room, his nakedness not getting a reaction from the young Maori who knew the beauty of a body and the naturalness of it.

After they had showered and dressed they went in search of Kerri who agreed to their terms, as Jack had asked in the beginning. The peninsular was theirs.

"Captain, the Doctor indicated the severity of your task up there. Thank you. I think you earned your retirement tenfold. We will not bother you again" she held out her hand.

"Until next time" Ianto added quietly and she turned to blink at him as Jack snorted softly.

"Never say never Kerri love" Jack sighed as he slipped his hand into Ianto's, "As an immortal I can assure you that Never is not something that lasts forever."

Ianto led him to the buffet where he spent a while just staring at the food with wonder.

He wanted to get out of here.

He wanted to go back home.


	10. what a difference a day makes...or a week

Jack had headed straight for the sand and now sat on a log with his bare feet in the sand scrunching his toes in the stuff as he looked out at the waves.

"Dada!" a voice screamed and he turned to find Ianto coming towards him with a little beast struggling to get free, finding her feet and running with her little arms wide to match her smile, "Dada stay Home!"

"Yes I am still here" Jack laughed as he clutched her to him, her sweet wonderfulness filling him with relief as she nuzzled in

"Bad Dada. Gone forever."

Yes, horrible Dada" Jack agreed, "Wonderful princess."

"Yesh, I am" she agreed sagely with her head against his chest to listen to his booming laugh as it bubbled up.

"Dendy, leave those bloody seals alone before one eats you!" Ianto roared and the child danced back to them like a right lunatic complete with finger snapping and hip gyration.

"They smell bad, like farting with their mouths" he said conversationally as he flopped in the sand so Bella squealed as she struggled from Jack's embrace to attack, laying on her brother and squirming as he screamed blue murder, choking on the occasional laugh as well.

Ianto rose, "I will go get us some fixings for a BBQ down here, what do you think. Want some sausages on the small grill? Or do you want a bonfire to cook them in with a stick?"

"BONFIRE!" Dendy screamed, as did several children in the vicinity and Jack laughed as he rose.

"Come on, we can build the bonfire while Ianto gets the food, I seem to remember giant marshmallows too" Jack crooned happily, the children all screaming with glee as they took off across the sand to gather wood.

"I help Pene" more than one voice called out and Jack grinned at the humour in being called a Penny which was the Maori word for Captain. Dendy still laughed at that too. A Bad Penny. Yeah, fits. He keeps turning up.

Ianto was glad Jack had stopped following him, now able to be separated for short periods and he still wondered how he could further help. The last week had been one of healing for Jack, mostly silence and affection but he felt something was brewing, glances throughout the day had been long and considering. Like he was about to say or ask something. Bella was also still punishing for their time apart as Dendy pretended he hadn't missed them at all.

Tosh accepted the gentle help of two men, their faces full of affection as they half carried her down the steps with scolding that she might fall and roll away otherwise, their loving ways evident as they placed her back on her feet and crooned to the huge stomach before making her hold their arms to walk to the fire pit.

Owen had already carried down beanbags and she lowered herself into the makeshift seat with a sigh of satisfaction, her feet killing her. Owen knelt and started to massage them as she reached out to stroke his hair and one of the old women being helped in the same manner to a seat nodded her approval of the man's affections.

A good healer that.

"Eh, Taniwha, you got the saussies?" a child called out and Ianto turned to offer a metal stick with one skewered on the end without a rag to protect from the heat..

"Stop calling me that, I am not a dragon" Ianto scolded with mirth at the little one, the talk of Welsh Dragons had earned him the nickname and the children all giggled as they took off.

"You know they don't call you that because of your Welsh blood" Emma laughed as Tane cooked her sausage for her like a good husband "water spirit, monster, dangerous water creature, powerful creature, chief, powerful leader, something or someone awesome - _taniwha_ take many forms from logs to reptiles and whales and often live in lakes, rivers or the sea. They are often regarded as guardians by the people who live in their territory"

"Really?" Ianto frowned, "But why do they see me like that?"

"You live in a light house like a castle, have both a dragon bird for a pet and a monster woman who bows to you. You can shoot like a pro, you know everything and you are slightly scary. You swim like a bloody fish. They originally called you that behind you back because they were terrified of that eyebrow. Now they see you are loving they call you it to your face as you are now considered a Papa."

Ianto frowned as he considered, "I never wanted to be anything. I wanted to ensure everyone else got to be someone. Funny isn't t? Never occurred to me that I might be someone too."

"Another reason they see you as one" she laughed, "They are unassuming creatures and might be right beside you but if you don't turn your head you would never know one breathes the same air."

"Ta-nay-fah" Bella said it slowly, her little brain trying to understand the word Tadda was saying and she giggled, then slapped at him, "Nah, you Tadda."

"That might be the other reason. Dad or Papa. Tadda or Taddy is not a word they see as that of a parental. Tadda - Tanewha. They made the jump easily." She sighed as she stretched, "I find it lovely to hear your vowels, takes me back there. I miss the UK but don't want to go back. It wouldn't look the same and I would be haunted by those I knew."

"Same." Ianto nodded as he felt Jack's arms snake around him from behind. "I don't have to go back there. I have everything important here."

Jack buried his face in Ianto's hair and couldn't agree more.


	11. farewell day 1

Old Mother Henri died in the night.

They knew this from the eerie keening noises coming from the Wharenui the next morning and Bella clung to Jack with big eyes as he explained they were showing grief loud so her spirit could hear them.

Owen had left on dusk and had yet to return, probably wouldn't until after the Tangi was done so they settled in for the rite of passage an elder deserved. Ianto dressed in a black shirt and trousers then took Dendy by the hand to go over to give respects as Jack wrestled their daughter into a dress while she argued that it was Neekid Day damn it all.

"Tangihanga has to be black clothing love" Jack crooned as he tried again, "It does have pretty white flowers on the hem. Come on, it's an important Tangi, please ? For Dada?"

She scowled and allowed the little dress to descend, then saw the sandals coming and sucked in her cheeks. Jack took the hint and dropped them on the ground, "OK, no shoes. We would only have to take them off at the steps. Come on princess."

Owen had done his job, the coffin sitting in the front porch of the Whare, the deep veranda now showing it's worth as an outside room with the coffin slightly elevated at the head, mattresses either side for those who wished to sit and talk to the old woman and flowers, ferns and other things like pictures, the old woman's pipe and such were in the coffin with her.

Ianto turned as he saw them coming and stepped down to the first step, his bare feet not touching the earth, "You wore the black dress? Wow, you look so grown up."

She puffed out her chest and Jack grinned as he passed her to her Taddy then toed off his shoes to approach the grieving wailers. A hongi, doubled. Once for the living, once for the dead. He then moved into the Whare where sleeping quarters were now being created, "I know Marema, you cannot sleep here and the village is a bumpy car ride in your condition. Come sleep at ours at night, Tosh will welcome a fellow baby sufferer."

The pregnant woman smiled gratefully at the handsome man and nodded, the days of work ahead would be hard on her body and although she knew she could sit it out this was her grandmother and she felt the need to show respect.

Dendy was out back and Jack checked out the back window as the boy pelted past with a spear in his hand, "Dens, not your foot!"

Dendy laughed and waved, then headed for the river with other children no doubt to catch some eels or fresh water crawfish.

A large tent was going up for the food as the body had the Whare and tradition states you can't eat or prepare food in the house of the dead. Jack knew Ianto would soon move to that area and the sound of shovels hitting dirt also let him know that the hangi was being dug.

"Gods, I love hangi" Jack muttered and one of the women laughed softy. The traditional earth oven produced such a strong flavour in the meat and vegetables that it reminded Jack of the food of his childhood, he now saw that his ancestors probably came from this region. Sort of explains his lovely olive skin too.

As if hearing his thoughts Ianto walked through and thrust the little girl at him, "Here, she keeps trying to climb into the coffin for a cuddle and although they would allow it I feel it's a step too bizarre."

Ianto had his shoes in one hand and Jack watched him reach the back door then stoop to put them on before going to the food tent like Jack knew he would, "Ianto? I love you."

Ianto turned with his fingers in the bowl of water sitting on the stoop to flick over himself to cleanse, that same surprised expression that sentence seemed to garner, then he smiled. That secret one just for Jack. "kei te aroha au i a koe"

Jack smiled as Ianto wandered to the tent and disappeared inside, the woman doing dishes turning to him, "He speaks the language so well now. Pretty with his vowels."

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily as he let his daughter have her feet and he carefully placed her fingers in the water and flicked as she giggled and whispered that she has to do this so the ghost stays with the body then he watched her take off after her Taddy and the food beyond. Little stink loves to fill that puku.

For some reason Ianto saying 'I love you' back in Maori made it even more sincere and Jack sighed as he turned to take his place for the waiata. Such lovely songs sung for the dead with everyone encouraged to harmonise, their voices both for the living and the dead to find comfort from.

A strange comfort for Jack knowing such songs of lament would never be sung for him.


	12. waif

People from away started to arrive, the Whare soon filling with luggage and tears, those weeping for the old lady even as one or two stood at the foot of the coffin and berated her for not waiting until the harvest.

"Hewoo Aunties!" Bella cried happily not caring who they were as cuddled would come with coos and her jam covered face soon had several lace handkerchiefs flapping at it as big bosomed ladies left the Whare to enjoy the tiny china doll and her lovely ringlets that had bleached in the sun.

Ianto came around the side of the Whare and bowed politely, "Haere mai"

"Hello yourself, ah, you are the Welsh one? Te Taniwha?" one asked and Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"And that Puku is called Bella when not being called just plain cheeky" Ianto replied as he settled on one of the large picnic tables and they all laughed softly at her, then Dendy roared across the grass.

"TAD! I GOT ONE UP THE WRECKED HIM!"

"Dendy. The word is Rectum and please do not use it so easily, do you say bum?" Ianto asked with a frown as the ladies giggled, "Please say the back bit or something."

Dendy frowned, "But it wrecked him good and proper."

Ianto sighed as laughter now barked across the grass, Whetu stomping over to poke at the child, "what did ya get boy? The Hangi isn't closed yet!"

"Eel" Dendy said with glee, "Can we smoke it on top of the basket uncle?"

"Come on boy, lets put him in then" and they walked off to roll the eel in some cabbage leaves for the oven.

"Nice boy, has you about his ways" one of the ladies pointed out and it pleased Ianto more than he thought such a comment would.

"Kia ora" he thanked her politely, letting the comment sit for a while as Bella screamed with glee then another carload arrived and the Karanga call of welcome went out across the gates, Ianto leaning back to watch those entering call back and show respect, then a small black child broke from the group to run hell for leather towards Bella who was dancing in the daisies. Ianto barely had time to register this before the child had attached itself to her with glee, kissing her face and babbling nonsense.

"Julius" a woman cried with horror, "No, you horrible little shit!"

Ianto felt his hackles rise but Jack was quicker, scooping both children into his arms and turning them away from the woman as Ianto stood to move between them, "Excuse me. My daughter is used to roughhousing and is clearly enjoying some friendly time. No harm here."

"I am sorry, he's not mine. I sort of…ah…inherited him and he's retarded" the woman said in deep guttural English as she took him back that had Ianto's frown deepening especially as one of the women gasped.

"How did you come by him then?" a woman asked as Jack checked to see where Dendy was.

"When the pulse hit his parents were taking a scenic flight and the hotel I work at had him in the crèche. We had warned them that it was his final day as he is so…well…hard work. Obviously their Jamaican 'he's alright helped …. Not. Of course the flare pulse thing hit, the plane crashed and there was no way to find family back where he came from. Finally managed to get through and find no one wants him. The parents didn't have family and ….shit! Julius, drop that cat!"

Ianto looked over at the little boy now crying like his heart was broken as she slapped him hard across the back of his legs and Ianto felt himself moving even as his brain said it was not a good idea. He had the child in his arms before he could even take his next breath, moving away from the woman and towards the pig pen with a deep rage.

Jack looked up from where he was couched by Dendy and he saw Ianto's face, rising to look at the weeping child, "Babe?"

"His parents died during the flares, they have no way to get him back to Jamaica or wherever he is from. The woman who is caring for him is from the hotel he was left at and she not only speaks to him like an animal she just struck him for petting a bloody cat!" Ianto was shaking with rage, "She says he is….handicapped but used the R word that I refuse to. Jack, I am beyond angry right now."

"Here love, give him a kai" one of the men said, shoving a plate of food at them and little eyes followed the plate hungrily.

"You sit there and feed him, I will sort things out" Jack promised as he strode over to where three women had another one surrounded yelling at her in rapid Maori. He guessed she was the one who just struck the child.

He also saw the way Bella had followed with wide eyes and pouting lips.


	13. spilling over

"Julius" Ianto said softly, "Do you want a drink?"

The little boy stared at him with huge cow-like eyes and then looked at the cup Ianto was holding, then he leaned forward to drink and some spilt, his whine of horror and hands covering his little face almost too much for Ianto who sighed and hugged the child to him "It's OK. Accident. Yeah? Accident. Oops."

He held him until he went limp and snuggled in, wondering what they were going to do. He was older than first thought, probably about three. He knew this might become a problem but he sighed as he looked over at Jack who was calmly telling the woman that Julius would stay with them now.

Dendy was concerned now and wanted to help, his spindly arms coming out to embrace the little boy as he looked at Ianto, "we keeping him?"

"Yes love" Jack said as he flopped down beside them, "I don't know how we will all fit but yeah, I think he needs us to love him right."

"He's a boy so he can sleep with me right? We can have…oh. Um, we have Belly too." Dendy frowned as he considered and Ianto felt a swell of affection as he leaned over "Well, I was thinking about that. The office isn't really used for that, for business stuff. Just a toy room. I mean…."

"A boy's room? Our own den?" Dendy gasped, "Like a man cave for us? I will take good care of him, promise!"

"He's not a dog Dens" Ianto laughed as he nodded and Dendy jumped with glee to grab at Jack.

"Oi, we's keeping him right? Taddy said we can have the office so Jules and me can have our own boys only room. Right? Mandems, a brother again. I miss Simon Sez ya know, I can have another bestie, right Daddy Right?" it all came out in a rush but all Jack heard was Taddy and Daddy, his heart swelling as he gathered the boy into his arms. Dendy repeated himself, realising Jack had not been listening, ever since they got back from their trip Jack had been out of sorts and he found repeating himself worked best.

"I love you Dendy man, I love you so much. Yes, we will keep him and of course you will be his bestie and he will be yours. Bella will boss you both about and you will hide from her in your very own boy's room." Jack promised happily, rising to watch Dendy run off with screams of glee, no doubt to tell the other kids.

"Can we do this? Just take him?" Ianto asked, watching Jack with concern, "I mean, I know Maoridom shuffle children about. They even have a name for it. Whangai. They simply hand one over or one is chosen to have another family. All done so politely. You think we can just demand this child who is not even Maori, no more than we are either my Cariad. How will we argue the case to take him? That he needs our love? That it is enough to make them believe that we are good parental material because I love you?"

Jack sat back down by Ianto and leaned forward, "And I love you too Mister Jones."

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto said softly, "I will take your name, give or kids both our names. Feels right. They belong to us, I want them to have pride in that."

"And their Whakapapa should reflect that too. When we wear matching rings and hold each other's name then it will be easier for people to see we also hold each other's hearts right?" Jack said, watching Ianto stall out, then a slow blink. "Ianto, I understand now. I was thick, I was unbelievably selfish and I see now. Let's have a ceremony on the sand, let's say we love one another to the stars and let out children stand with both our names in their greeting."

"Always about the children" Ianto sighed theatrically, joking to cover his discomfort and Jack smiled.

"Yes, always about those I love. Our children. Our family. You." Jack whispered softly, the little boy in Ianto's arms reached out with wide eyes, Jack accepting him into his lap to croon and cuddle, feeling the little limbs with anger.

This child was not just hungry. He was half bloody starved and Jack knew he had a job ahead of him to feed this little one up. Right now however, the Tangi as still going and it was no place for nastiness. Wait until the old woman is in the ground and the ghost is stomped.

Then Jack might just stomp something else.


	14. bubbles and happiness

Jack was helping Dendy with his plate of Hangi when he realised Ianto wasn't there, neither was the little princess. He looked around, seeing the little boy was gone too, coming to the conclusion Ianto had simply stolen the child so there would be no further discussion.

He walked up to the lighthouse and could hear Owen's soft voice, then Owen was exiting the bathroom with a look of thunder, "Jack. The woman that had that boy. Which one is she?"

"The red floral dress that is following the one in the big black sombrero hat thing out by the food tent you can't start a fight. Not here" Jack warned.

"Oh I won't do anything. I'm going to talk to the Nanas. They will soon sort her out" Owen puffed as he slid past and clambered onto the four wheeler motorbike Jack hadn't even noticed.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Whetu and Heruia gave it to me. It's mine" Owen said petulantly, "I needed to get around and horses don't like my masculinity. It's one of the harvest bikes."

Jack nodded, remembering the bikes traded for some beautiful greenstone carvings and such before the last harvest. They had been needed in the swampy terrain where horses might slip. Apparently it was preferable to almost kill yourself rolling a motorbike than risk a horse's leg. Such a strange people that even the life of a horse was considered equal to that of it's rider.

Jack went in and found Ianto sitting on the closed lid of the toilet watching the two children in the bathtub. The skinny child looked even more stark against the bubbles and Ianto's face was one Jack knew too well.

Dragon was gonna flame someone.

"Dendy is eating with Toshiko" Jack said as he crouched to flick bubbles at his daughter her scream as she threw her head back echoed by an excited little boy who seemed to be getting over his shock at the snatch and grab that had happened.

"Oi, you there?"

"Bathroom Nana" Ianto called back and a huge woman blundered through the kitchen to look in on the children, her cheeks sucking in as she looked at the skinny tot and she made a strange noise Ianto knew was one of censure.

"We got some clothes and things for the Tama" she said as she gripped the doorframe and Jack rose.

"Thank you Nana Audra, I'll walk you back love" Jack knew she would puff all the way back down the hill and to have walked up here had been quite a feat "Would you like to sit and have some of Ianto's lovely lemonade first? We can see what fits the little fella."

She waddled gratefully to the sofa and flopped down, groaning as she looked around, "your fella made this place lovely, brighter."

"Ianto always does make things brighter" Jack said affectionately as he scooped his daughter up and left the boy to Ianto, knowing she would get jealous fast otherwise.

Soon the little one was dressed in a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the superman symbol on it that he had snatched at with glee.

"Do you like that one Julius?" Ianto asked gently and there was a little flicker of something he had seen before so he leaned in closer "What is your name? Tell Uncle Ianto your name darling."

"Kombi" the little one whispered and Jack reared back.

"Wait, she's been even calling him the wrong name?" Jack spluttered with horror, "Does she even know what kid she has? I don't understand, what the hell."

"Right help me up baby!" Nana was pissed, her mouth a thin slash as she held out her arms and Jack helped her up then let Bella run from the lighthouse out into the sun with screams of glee, following with the woman led gently on his arm.

Ianto watched them go knowing it was all settled now, Nana would tell the other Nanas and this child would not leave this Marae. He turned to the child standing eyeing the fruit bowl with hungry eyes now. Ianto knew food would be a major thing for a while before Kombi knew it would always be available so he smiled as he slid a chair by the sink.

"You can climb this to reach the bowl, it's up there so Bella doesn't throw the peaches everywhere. She thinks they are fuzzy balls the mad thing" Ianto explained and soon the little boy sat getting juice all over himself and his new shirt as he hummed around the largest peach he could find.

No matter.

Ianto sat and sorted more clothes from the loving tribe.

Kombi was his now, his mind already moving to sort another bed and some bedding. If Dendy had shown any hurt he knew he would have passed the child to another within the tribe. He was unsure how happy or alarmed he was with yet another new element in his life and he smiled softly as he wondered what Rhiannon would say if she saw him now.

Ianto remembered the servers and made a mental note to ask Tosh if their personal files from their PDAs had been saved too. So many pictures he would like if possible.

A life gone but not forgotten.

All was precious.


	15. night terrors

_The cell was dank and dark, Jack hanging from the chains singing softly to himself as he swung back and forth in the shackles, "No we have no Bananas, we have no Banan…"_

_The cell door slammed open and he stalked in, his new suit pristine white, making Jack's lips curl back in a sneer "Don't you know you don't wear white after Labour Day?"_

_Saxon regarded his toy and snorted softly, motioning for something and Jack felt his mouth go dry as a lifeless body was dragged into the cell with Ianto's' unmistakable purple silk lined suit on. Jack tried to appear nonchalant but he was sweeping the suit with a practiced eye and knew immediately that it was not his lover._

_It was Owen._

_Jack let himself grieve for his fallen agent as Saxon crowed and poked at Owen's corpse then motioned for it to be dragged over by Hemi's that was rotting in the corner and Jack knew smelt about as bad as him._

_"Ahhhhhhh, poor boy" Saxon crooned, snorting as he looked into Jack's face, "Poor freak."_

_Jack was about to reply when there was a flurry of motion and Saxon grunted with surprise, his eyes widening as he spun to face the guard that had been dragging the body, then he looked down at his waist and the blade that had been slid from the guard's cuff into his body with such practiced ease._

_Saxon coughed, golden sparks flung wide as he slapped his hand over his mouth and grunted with shock, then pulled the blade out to drop on the floor._

_Saxon convulsed and then swallowed thickly as he fought the regen, his silent snarl fierce and ugly as he swallowed again, rejecting the death. Then he laughed thick and guttural allowing some sparks that were already dying to spit from him and Jack groaned as he watched the guard consider. This was all the Doctor needed, this moment of disconnect was what was giving the Doctor back his own faculties for the few scant moments needed to implement his plan._

_"Well done Mister Jones, almost had me there. I do not believe anyone has come that close to taking a life from me." Saxon purred with admiration, "Like….ever. Now. What am I to do with you. Hmmmm? Shall I skin you alive? Boil you slowly? Hmmmm? What do you think Jackie boy will want to watch the most? Or should I say the least?"_

_Saxon laughed as he spun to look at Jack with wide eyes, "Tell me Jack, shall I have you eat his innards while he watches?"_

_Then Ianto dropped to his knees in submission and Saxon took a deep breath, Jack watching with horror as long fingers snaked out to seize the blade and before Saxon could stop him, Ianto drew the knife across his own throat._

_Stormy eyes met brilliant blue for a moment. One more moment._

**"IANTO"**

Jack sat up in the bed, heaving over the side and Ianto struggled from the bedcovers to comfort him as the wind howled around the lighthouse.

"Easy Cariad, easy. I'm here, right here" Ianto crooned as Jack swung to seize him and weep into his shoulder, "It's OK Jack. Breathe. Come on."

After a while Jack stopped shaking and Ianto was able to draw the covers over them both, letting Jack cry himself out, as he had almost every night since that horrible day… the longest day.

Long after Jack was asleep Ianto lay staring at the ceiling as he struggled with his thoughts. Jack still refused to talk about what had happened up there, only snippets and cries in his sleep helped Ianto piece together the terror Jack had felt, the horror he had witnessed and he knew Jack was struggling with demons he would never understand.

Gods but the dark lasted so long and come the dawn Ianto would start awake as the bed dipped, Jack rising to check the light up top and see if Myfanwy was back from her nightly jaunt.

This was getting monotonous and Ianto was getting exhausted. With three children now, their house was packed, another on the way and he was also concerned to find Tosh had been visiting some of the empty houses in the village. He knew it might happen but had hoped they might stay together. The realisation that Tosh wanted her own place should not have come as such a shock.

He knew he should be happy for her and accept her need to nest, to create and settle for her own life now but still, she was the only sister he had now and although the tribe were theirs she was his.

Soon little hands would pat along the bed as a child came seeking so he stretched and pulled on some pants, then rise as Dendy entered sleepily looking for breakfast and by the time Jack skipped down the stairs his little girl was calling out for him to come dress her.

Another day begins.

Ianto just hoped that soon Jack could leave that one behind one day.


	16. Tangi day 3

It was the last day of the Tangi, the three days of official mourning now completed and this afternoon they would bury her at the base of the mountain but this morning while Jack played with the children on the beach Ianto was going swimming.

He walked into the water and pushed into the gentle waves, slicing through the water out beyond the rocks where it was safe to let himself drift without fear of the rip, his arms out as he relaxed. He looked up at the sky, the clouds and distant a seagull or two, the sound of the surf lulling him into a peaceful meditation. Like most mornings, Ianto found solace from the night terrors that plagued Jack and he tried to let his mind go still as he breathed in time to the waves. In and out, up and down. Existing out and in …. flux.

Ianto wondered if he was ceasing to exist between breaths, like a moment of invisibility as he imagined himself flickering like bad reception on the old black and white TV his grandparents had, slapping at the side and adjusting rabbit ears. Would Jack adjust rabbit ears for him as he roared from the sofa that he needed to lift his left foot again?

Ianto laughed, not caring how insane it might look. I mean, who was there to see?

Ianto drifted some more, now thinking of the day still to complete, the dress for the princess a startling white which was also an official colour of mourning, the boys would wear whatever they wanted as long as they agreed to clothing at all. He knew shoes would be rejected so he settled for the thought that he would probably carry a little Kombi on his hip while Jack carried Bella and the mad Dendy would run ahead with the other kids.

It would be a long walk, the coffin carried on the shoulders of those chosen to pay the ultimate respect of giving her a final embrace. More sweet waiata at the graveside as she was lowered by satin ropes and then they would throw fern fronds down to ensure a green blanket over the coffin and each would take a turn with the shovels until the grave is filled in.

That was going to be the hardest part, the grave. Ianto knew he would think of Rhiannon, David and wee Micha. He would look into that hole and wonder if they got a burial at all. Then he would imagine them being mere skeletons, plucked clean by birds, the stinking remains of their clothing strung out on the ground. A little school pin on a piece of cloth. Gods.

Ianto sighed as he realised he was doing it again.

Wallowing in something he could not change, even the Doctor had sadly said it had been fixed. Didn't mean he had to just let it go. Let it go. If Owen said that one more time he would shove his fist down his….FIN …Ianto watched the grey dorsal fin glide around him in a slow arc and he wondered if he would taste as sour as he felt, then he snorted as several more appeared and he knew he was being a morbid twat.

Dolphins.

Ianto watched the pod approach and examine, a little calf coming close enough to rub against him and he laughed softly as he allowed some nudging and splashing.

"IANTO!"

Ianto saw Jack on the shore, his face full of concern so he waved as he shouted over the water that they were dolphins and he was fine if maybe slightly molested. Jack's face remained full of worry but his shoulders seemed to slump with relief.

Ianto could see Deny and Kombi dancing about in the driftwood, each with a pretend gun shooting one another with the never-ending ammo only an imaginary gun can hold. You know the bullets, ones that never hit their mark either as the boys screamed and roared with glee.

Ianto sighed and knew he had to go in, had to put on his suit of mourning and be respectful, pleasant and attentive.

Then he chastised as he let the waves push him to shore, of course everyone was going to put on the official face, everyone was going to be contrite and respectful. Really they were all wondering if the food would be good, if all those cream pies were going to be placed out and if the children would behave and not wind up with a broken arm somewhere from the sugar rush.

He was close enough to shore to find the sand with his feet so he stood, Jack surging into the surf to seize him and kiss him hungrily, he had been alarmed and Ianto now felt ashamed that he had been out so long that Jack had felt left behind for a moment.

"There is a baby one" Ianto whispered into Jack's hair, "A little bull calf with a cheeky nose."

Jack laughed, relaxing as he hugged Ianto against him and kissed him again.

Both fortified by the morning's surf.


	17. intruding

"What exactly do you want Kerri" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto stalk around the perimeter.

They had just returned from the graveside…the planting as Dendy put it and now they were officially at the wake. Yeah, Dendy had one for that too, one that had Owen laughing with glee. The After Match Function.

Jack didn't know what was worse. The fact the chopper had simply landed on the front lawn like it had every right to crash the party or the fact everyone saw the big T on the side and the armed men standing to attention with open awe as Jack strode towards them. He had to salute to stop theirs and knew many had not known his true power until then, his place in the tribe changing in a simple sweep of his hand.

Damn it.

Kerri was watching Ianto as well, especially the little Jamaican on his hip who was tired hot and thirsty as Ianto lovingly tipped the glass to let him sip some refreshing juice. "Jesus, you two got another kid? What are you doing, collecting them?"

"If we have to take every child in the face of this earth to ensure the survival of our people I will" Jacks voice was flat and Kerri heard the warning in it, "Stop looking at my children or I will take your eyes from their sockets with my finger nails."

"I've read the reports. I know you suffered, I know we owe you more than a little piece of dirt. Jack…I….I don't know what to say" she spluttered.

"Then say you are leaving us alone now. I've died for you, I've died every day for a year, sometimes a couple of times a day if he was in a mood. For that man over there, I would die a thousand years worth to keep him safe. Right now the only danger is you." Jack was still calm but the temperature suddenly dropped as his face changed, Kerri also remembering other things she had read about this man as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Jack I am not here to cause any more ripples than I already have" she replied, then frowned as Jack snorted at the analogy knowing she had no idea the ripples through time he had created as well, "I've spoken with the PM and we are in agreement that your request be authorised."

"Request?" Ianto spat, "You mean, our payment for services rendered? Request? Are you saying you send Jack to….do his bit and we might not have got what we were promised anyway?"

Jack let her twist for a moment or two under the glare of the Angry Welshman then he saved her, "So you are saying our little peninsular belongs to us and is the exclusive property of Torchwood Cardiff. Not Torchwood International or even Torchwood NZ. Ours. Mine."

"Yes. It is not classed as NZ land, it is classed as Harkness Land." She said quickly, "The law and boundaries end at the gateposts to the main road here."

"So you are on my land" Jack said slowly, "Here in my lair."

"Stop it!" she snorted, "You would never hurt me."

"The Director of Torchwood Cardiff would never hurt you. Javic might do anything" Ianto said softly, "Don't push. We've done our part, my lover has given enough of his tortured soul now I would like you to leave and in future please remember that you are entering our land and have some fucking respect instead of dumping into the middle of a fucking funeral!"

She rose, the anger making Ianto's voice shake and she knew when she had outstayed her welcome, glad to see Jack had someone willing to stand up to her.

"Well, I have your cell phone number, actually all eight of them." She said with a soft bow, Ianto's stare not changing as he seemed to not breathe. She left the space he was wanting, walking briskly to the chopper like she had an urgent meeting to get to, her heart pounding as she finally realised where she had seen that look before. Right before the transmission from the Valiant had failed he had looked at her with that same stare as he had whispered like a lover in her ear that he would skin her alive if Jack suffered.

Jack had suffered.

She liked her skin.

A lady didn't run but she knew she would not be back here unless it was a life and death situation, maybe hers.

Ianto took a breath.


	18. Gold?

Hemi was leaning into the kitchen around the main beam as Ianto tried to encourage the little girl to say please but Bella's glare of doom was making it clear that she had no intention of doing such a silly thing today.

"Where's you fella?" Hemi asked.

"Behind you" Jack replied as he patted the young man's shoulder and slid past, "What's up?"

"Been talking to Dad and he sez we can go gold panning today" Hemi said, "We can go do some panning down in the river and maybe have a picnic or something? Just us fellas?"

"Me fella?"

Hemi looked at the little face and melted, "Awwwww, you wanna come sweetheart? I'll piggyback you if ya like little Wahine."

"Ta"

"The boys are doing the thing with the other kids" Hemi said as he scooped her up, "Carving today and they all get to help with the pretend one."

"Pretend one?" Ianto asked with interest.

"Master carvers do the real ones but we let the kids do a pretend one that we make a big fuss of, gets them interested and we find which ones have a natural ability to carve. If they can carve wood with a good eye, they can carve pounamu too." Hemi explained.

"Well I know Dendy will be into anything that involves a hammer" Jack smiled, "Babe? Want me to sort the picnic?"

Ianto looked at Jack with genuine surprise "No Cariad, I'll do it. Go find the little one's sandals as she will want to play in the water and the sandals will let the water in and out with her wee feet protected from any stones in the mud."

"I'll go look, probably under the bed" Hemi cuddled her as he wandered towards the stairs, "I always hide stuff under my bed too."

"He's a nice boy" Jack smiled "Whetu and Tui must be so proud. Three sisters, right?"

"Yeah, he's not theirs. Can't have boys it would seem. Every miscarriage was a boy. They took him from her sister" Ianto said absently as he searched for a flask and Jack swung to watch him with surprise, "One of the reasons they were quick to help us secure Kombi. They know love is love, ah. There we are, maybe I need a second juice for her. She likes to drink after she eats right?"

"Ianto? Are you OK Tiger?"

"Yeah, just…I don't know. I think I just need some time to centre again. I love it here and I hope we never leave again." Ianto turned to face him and Jack reached out to slide his hands around his waist, pulling him close, "Cariad, I just need to find the flow of the place again."

"I love you" Jack whispered, as he often did these days and Ianto looked down at the floor, as he often did these days making Jack feel the sight sting in the silence instead of a returned platitude. He knew he had to work for it, knew he had almost lost everything and had vowed not to fuck things up.

"Insect repellent?"

Jack blinked and the focused, "Yes Tiger. In the backpack. I'll shoulder it, I don't want you slipping in the wet grass. I'll heal quicker from a turned ankle."

Ianto nodded as he went to change and Jack looked over at Hemi who had returned with Bella crowing happily in his arms, shoes waved with glee.

"I've never been gold panning" Jack said happily, "I thought I had done just about everything but I never knew there was more. Is there much gold?"

"Yeah, this land is rich" Hemi smiled, "Gold is what first attracted the white man ya know. The Sealers and Whalers came and seemed to smell it. Then coal. Gold everywhere if you know where to look. Come on, we'll get you some nice nuggets for sure where I am taking you, it's my Koru's place."

"And your Grandfather doesn't mind us panning there?"

"Don't be a dick, it's family land. You're family ya know" Hemi laughed, "I'm panning for the gold I need for my wedding rings."

Jack looked up from the backpack he was strapping closed, his focus now extreme as he stared at him, "Rings?"

"Yeah, we make our own jewellery too. We find enough and then we render it down, pour it into moulds, then when its cold we carve them or just leave them smooth. Some like the inscriptions and stuff. I'm gonna just put some koru on ours."

Koru, the fern frond? The baby ones all curled up like a snail shell? That is a pretty pattern" Jack smiled as he realised what Hemi was doing and he once again marvelled at the young man's ability to lead. He wa reminded of that saying, 'old soul' as Hemi guided him with the ease of an elder, though the boy was barely a child.

Ianto returned with sensible shoes on and a sunhat Bella screamed at like it might eat her.

They were ready to go.

Jack was eager.

Rings.


	19. water baby

"Nah, you have to sort of swirl the water" Hemi explained to Ianto as he leaned the pan at an angle and swung it in a slow circle, the water making the dirt churn as it trickled over the lip, "Now, see? Look, as the dirt rises to the top and floats away the heavy stuff stays in the divots of the edge. Look, see that? The yellow? We call that a show. There… gold."

Hemi dipped the pan into the water and then it rose again, now more clean water dribbling out, only some small stones running away to reveal gold flakes in the black sand left behind, "See?"

"Look at that" Ianto whispered with awe, at least three tea spoons worth winking at them.

"We do this for a while, get enough to fill a jar this size and we are all good to go" Hemi held up a small paste jar and Jack nodded, knowing Hemi was including more than two rings for that volume needed and he resisted the urge to kiss him for his thoughtfulness.

Ianto had no idea.

"Look, it's a big bit" Ianto said after a while and Hemi let out a whoop, picking out a nugget the size of his fingernail.

"Well done Tanewha! Well done!" Hemi explained with glee, "ka pai!"

Ianto shone with delight as he did some more panning and Jack knew the rings would be all the more special with their own offerings added. Even if Hemi was doing most of the work with expert movements.

A splash had Jack turning from his own pan to see his daughter sitting in the water with a look of delight, her feet kicking energetically.

"Ah hell, there goes her nappy!" Jack grumbled, "Only have one more with us."

"Then let her go commando Cariad" Ianto muttered absently as he worked his pan, "She is out in the woods, bears shit out here, or would if there were any here right? Let her get some air on her tooshi. She need to start getting potty trained, maybe enjoying the sensation of freedom will make her want it?"

Jack took the now demanding and angry child from her spot, removed her lower clothing so just her little t-shirt covered her down past her hips, then he walked back and plonked her back in, "There! Happy?"

"Yesh"

Ianto started to snigger at the rude little answer knowing Jack was struggling not to laugh as well, his child definitely strong willed and spoilt.

Lovely.

Beast.

Jack went back to panning with the child between them, one eye on her and the other on Ianto who had stopped panning to stretch, his t-shirt sliding up to show that pale stomach and thatch of hair tufting over his pants. Jack knew he was staring but he didn't care, winking as he caught Ianto's eye and instead of a blush he got a soft smile and wink back.

"You two eyeing each other again?"

They turned to see Dendy standing there holding Kombi's hand as both children held buckets and Ianto looked around, "How did you find us?"

"Me" Whetu said as he lumbered over, "We got the old cart going and we brought the horses through the old river bed. It's a bit bumpy but these two loved it."

"We almost have it Dad" Hemi held up the almost full jar and Whetu's eyes shifted between the two men and then he grinned, turning back to address his son.

"Well done son, looks good" Whetu smiled, "I know you fellas have a picnic but I brought some more Kai as the boys wanted to join in and…"

"KILL IT!" Kombi screamed as Dendy hit the water and they watched the little boy launch himself onto an eel, his spear stabbing at it as he screamed as well, their sister laughing so much she toppled back.

"Eh, good one boy, Ah….he's for the smoker!" Whetu puffed happily as he went over to reach for the eel, "That's a big one. Could even cut it into steaks for the BBQ I guess."

"YES!" Kombi screamed, anything to do with fire exciting him beyond all compare.

Ianto laughed as he rached out for Jack to help him up onto the bank and Jack then scooped out the little girl who looked shocked and gleeful when she realised he was not about to put the nappy back on.

"Now then, I think you are a big girl and maybe we will try having our big girl just wear naps at night, right? You want to use the loo like a Grup?" Ianto asked and she nodded eagerly, Kombi grinning as he nodded too, his love for her evident as he shuffled closer and tucked her under his arm.

"I will help" he said proudly, "I learned too."

"Yes, that's right" Jack said as he knelt to address the little man, "You did. You and Dendy are so grownup right? You can help Bella learn too. Good call."

Ianto smiled as Jack rose and found himself in his arms, the kiss gentle and reaffirming.

Hemi and Whetu nodded to one another as they watched the little family hug, Dendy and Kombi hugging their baby sister as well.

Whanau.


	20. what a night

Ianto woke and listened to the home that cradled them safely in the darkness from the things that prowled beyond the metal walls. Something had woken him.

He heard it again.

A faint growl.

Ianto was up and moving knowing that was not Janet, that was the bathroom and it was most definitely Tosh. He found her crouching in the tub gripping the sides ad she groaned again, Owen knelling by the tub encouraging her, "Come on love. Are you sure you want to do it here? Yeah? Come on, breathe."

She hissed through her teeth as her knuckles turned white and Ianto started the taps, scooping warm water with one of the children's little buckets over her back and she gave a soft moan of pleasure in the comfort of the feeling on her skin through the thin nightgown. Ianto continued to fill and tip as he sat at the end of the tub with her feet in it, the amniotic water adding to the liquid flowing as her water broke and she panted as Owen gave a soft cry of encouragement, "That's it love. Brilliant, my powerful and wonderful woman."

"Not that I suppose it matters, I am starting to see this nightgown growing transparent, do you mind me seeing you love?" Ianto asked as he knelt in the water to let her place her head on his shoulder between contractions.

"Not a problem" she sighed softly, "I don't think there is much you don't know about a woman's body Ianto."

"Well, my sister is different" Ianto crooned as he ran his hands up and down her back, Owen reaching down to check for a show "You will always be beautiful to me, even now you look so beautiful that I can only hope this wee one looks like you. Gods, how I've prayed."

As he had hoped she snorted with mirth, her back relaxing a bit as she felt his strength, "I knew it would hurt but shit."

"I was there when Mimi was born, was so amazing. Rhiannon almost broke my hand while Johnny lay in the corner where he fainted the pillock. Did with David too" Ianto said, then felt her start to stiffen again, "That wasn't long, they are getting quite close now, Owen?"

"I can feel a little tuft of hair" Owen said with glee, "Babe, it's coming."

"I should hope so or her constipation is the worst I've ever seen" Ianto quipped and she started to huff with mirth, then she snarled as she bore down, "Come on love. As soon as its out you will feel so much better… come on. Let's see if it's a little boy or a wee girl Jack will want to smother yeah?"

Owen grinned at Ianto as Tosh pushed and between her knees Ianto could see the tiny head, his eyes refocusing on her as he encouraged her with glee. Owen asked her to wait and she hissed through her teeth.

"One last big one love, can you do that?" Owen asked, his voice shaking with emotion as he held the head of his child in his hands, "Push."

She yelled through this one, no doubt waking the whole house and Owen was weeping as his child slid into his waiting arms with a gush of fluids, Ianto gripping Tosh under the arms as he soothed her through the after burn.

"Oh god, a boy. It's a boy. I have a son. A boy" Owen was gushing excitedly as he saw to the child and Ianto lowered Tosh back into the tub.

"Let me help you" he soothed, "Breath now, the afterbirth still needs to come away and then I will clean you up, OK? Look at you, not even a stitch needed. What a trouper. A little one, small but fierce like his parents, yeah."

Tosh laughed weakly, then groaned as her body expelled the last of her pregnancy leaving her totally spent and she let her head loll to watch Owen wiping their son's face with a towel as he whispered affections to the little boy who was blinking up at him silently.

"He's not crying."

"He will" Owen said without looking away, "He needs a minute to realise I'm not putting him back where he liked to be. Give it a …"

The tiny mouth suddenly opened and a wail started, Jack slamming into the room and swinging to face the wall as he realised Tosh was in the tub. He slid to his knees and crouched with Owen to look at the baby, "ahhhhh. Bonny wee lad."

"Isn't he?" Owen said proudly as Ianto rolled his eyes and helped Tosh remove her soiled nightgown before he used the shower attachment to wash her down with lovely warm water. He then helped her stand, washing her more and by the time he was wrapping the huge bath sheet around her she felt great.

"Cariad, a hand?" Ianto said and Jack turned to gather her gently into his arms and carry her from the bathroom to their bedroom upstairs. Owen followed proudly carrying his son as Ianto moved behind him to make sure he didn't falter on the stairs in his haze.

Once Tosh was in the bed packed with towels she opened her arms to get her child back and Owen laid him on her bare chest. She moved him around to her breast and helped him find her nipple as Jack once again looked away, Ianto taking charge as he held his hand out, "Come on Cariad. Let's go check the kids and clean the bathroom. Then back to bed."

Jack took the offered hand and headed back down to help clean.

For once the gore being washed away had heralded life, not death.


	21. all in the name?

Next morning Kombi resembled a little gargoyle as he perched on the end of the bed with huge eyes and he watched Tosh breastfeed the baby.

Dendy had the right idea, running for the village below screaming like some banshee was after him … or maybe he was the banshee. It was enough to make several people explode from their houses with weapons to see what was attacking.

Soon the lighthouse was full of people all cooing and gently touching the baby's bare feet lovingly. Food too, they all brought so much food.

"Te Anahera" Whetu sighed happily and Tosh turned to Ianto for translation.

"Angel" Ianto smiled, "Anahera means Angel."

"Anahera, Anna or Annie for short" Tosh said as she patted Owen's hand and he looked at her long and hard before nodding, Whetu gasping with delight as he saw the name had been his choice. Now he scuttled off faster than a fat man should be able to, intent on telling the elders he had named the bub.

"Perfect name" Ianto said happily, even as he knew the house Tosh had liked was now being prepared for her and his days of coveting her would soon be over. Owen seemed to know, pulling him aside.

"Are you Ok?"

"Me? You just delivered your own child" Ianto snorted then nodded, "Just sad to see you go. I know you have to, I know that. This is no place for a baby I guess."

Owen frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"The house" Ianto frowned back, "You and Tosh moving out now she had the house ready and the baby here. I will miss you."

Owen's face told Ianto that he had no idea what he was talking about and Ianto groaned internally as Owen's face changed, "I am not moving. Nobody talked to me about this."

Owen flew into the other room and addressed Tosh, "a house? Was I invited too or are you leaving me here!"

Tosh looked at him with surprise, "Of course we are all going. Don't be silly. I want to be with the other women. This is my first child!"

"Owen, she's right. Besides, with three children here the noise levels will not be calming to Annie" Ianto soothed as he tried to save her and he knew she hadn't even considered Owen not wanting to go, "Come on, you want to set up a clinic in the old post office, right?"

Owen shrugged, still annoyed but them he sighed as he sat down next to Tosh, "But we are leaving them. Our family."

"We are still here, maybe you need to think of it more like spreading out?" Ianto tried again, "Sleepovers might be fun for the boys. I bet they will love having a room of their own to share at yours. You can babysit and the queen can have alone time with us sometimes. You know you will love being Uncle Owie in your own home with the boys."

Owen started to consider that, "How many rooms?"

"Four bedrooms, so one for us, one for Annie and one for the boys. I thought maybe one for little Bella too so when Jack and Ianto want a date night or something we can have a full house?" Tosh knew Ianto had given her a bone and she waved it. "You can do that fort thing on a rainy day with them and it also means when we want alone time Ianto and Jack can take Annie."

She watched him consider this, his face changing as he realised she was talking sense and he turned to Ianto with a puppy dog look, "Awww, breaking up the team."

"It's OK Owen, it means when we are having time together it will be all the more important, right? I will come to find you when I need you and you will know I really need you, I am not just bored." Ianto promised, making a silent note to himself to at least once a week need Owen for something.

"I guess" Owen sighed.

"Besides" Ianto suddenly had a thought, "It means a garage for your cool wheels."

Owen stalled out, then looked at Tosh, "A garage?"

"Yes, a two vehicle…..and he's gone" she snorted as Owen headed for the door and she laughed softly. "Thanks Ianto."

"Well, you should have told him" Ianto said without any anger, his face softening as he looked down at the now sleeping angel, "Ahhhhh. There had better be heaps of babysitting."

"Yeah" Jack agreed happily.

"It's a start, not an end" Ianto decided, "We are all entering a new phase and it's going to be OK."

Tosh smiled as she tried to encourage him but she knew he was still hurting and she wished she hadn't started down this road even though there was no way around it.

They were all expanding and needed space.


	22. a name

Dendy was bending over something down on the beach as Jack came out of the back door and he watched the little boy shuffle around still hunched over, his face a study in concentration.

"What'cha got there son?" Jack asked as he went down to check what he was doing.

"A rat?" Dendy said as he examined the clump of seaweed that had blown up the sand.

Jack knelt to look and made a noise of alarm as he saw the small creature laying motionless in the weed, scooping it into his hands and rising to his feet, "We need to get this to Owen, come on love."

Ianto came out the back door and stretched, then froze as Jack raced past with Dendy doing the mad dance of doom. Jack was holding something in front of him with a look of horror. Ianto let his arms drop as he turned to watch them go, Kombi flashing out past him with little arms pumping as he screamed that he wanted to play too.

"Kombi, you're neekid again" Ianto called out with a sigh.

Bella called out lustily from the potty, telling him she was filling it and he swung to race back in and crow with her on being such a big girl all potty trained and stuff. Once she was cleaned up and dressed, proudly patting her hands on the pretty new dress Ianto said was just for big girls, he lifted her to his hip and headed down to see what the hell was happening.

Owen was huddled over the daybed with Jack and Dendy, Kombi too busy playing with the bones Owen kept in a box. Ianto came closer, "Cariad?"

"It's an otter" Jack said without turning around, "A little fella who had been separated from his family, poor little thing. Probably been alone for days, terrified and hungry."

Ianto looked on the bed and saw the little creature was indeed a half grown otter with sad eyes busy sucking on a baby bottle with all his energy. Dendy was intently staring at him, "I want him."

"Dens"

Dendy looked over at him with his fierce little frown, "He lost his family. He needs a family. We are a family and he belongs to us now!"

Ianto sighed as Bella got a look at the baby otter and squealed as she wriggled to get to it, "Puppa!"

"No, it's a Kit. I think" Owen frowned, "Um… what's his name then?"

"Weedie"

"You cannot call him that!" Ianto sighed, "Not with all the dope about the place. People will think you named him after that instead of the sea weed. Think again."

"You're right Tadda" Dendy sighed, his hands on his hips as he stared at the little guy now laying there rubbing it's tight little belly with relief.

"ahhhh, look at him all rolly polly" Jack gushed, Dendy pointing.

"Rolly!" he cried, "Yeah. I will call him Rolly."

"Do we even know what they eat?" Ianto was getting worried now, "Jack? Can we really have a wild creature living … oh right."

They all looked out the window as Janet lumbered past to raid the vegetable patch like she did must mornings. The strawberries were harvested most evenings with some left for her eager fingers, for a slashy, killy monster her claws are delicate when extracting the fruit and the vines never suffered.

Ianto suspected some of the women even had a fondness for her, leaving old toys and things she would study and choose from to take home to the growing hoard of things under the lighthouse.

Jack was helping Owen sort a shoe box for a bed as Bella sat on the end of the bed singing a nonsense song to the baby as she had seen Tosh do with Annie. It was the sweetest thing Ianto had ever seen and he knew he was gushing.

"Ow"

Ianto turned to see Kombi rubbing his forehead as a large cattle bone clattered from his hand to the floor.

"Ko-ko, did you just nut yourself mate?" Dendy sighed theatrically, "Dude."

Kombi looked at him and grinned around his arm as he continued to rub and the two little boys laughed together at the silliness of it all.

Surrounded by Neanderthals and madmen" Ianto muttered as he looked down at the little otter who was blinking up at him silently. "Well? Stuck in the middle with you, yeah? Clowns and Jokers all around."

Bella looked up at him and leaned back against him like she was asking and he smiled softly down at her, "Well, you are a Joker same as Daddy, yeah? Mad, bad and soooo cute."

Jack grinned as he watched the exchange and then scooped her into his arms, "My Joker Girl, yeah."

Dendy held the shoe box with glee, "Come on, he needs a room. We can give him a whole room like a brother."

Ianto groaned as he saw his little beast getting a wild ride.

,

,

,

,

I was asked about the name for the new baby boy ….. Yes Annie can be a boy's name in my culture, where boys and girls share. Aubrey and Jem are both boys although in American society apparently they are for girls. Aubrey is an old name from the early Whalers and Sealers that my tribe passes down, one child per generation carries it. I also have an Aunty Paul.

Let's remember a famous one called Ani ... short for Anakin, but don't worry about his feelings. Let's not forget the little beast who is fast getting comfortable with his new family that will rename the baby anyway LOL


	23. sons are stars

Ianto was watching Tosh as she carried her wee one into the house and settled on the sofa with a puff of air. Dendy was in the bedroom he and Kombi would share already arguing with Owen that they really should have the master bedroom for all the stuff he needed with his Wee Bro.

"How is wee Annie?" Ianto asked and she beamed as she told him the little bugger has his father's hunger.

"What?" Kombi looked up as she clucked at the baby who was grizzling softly. "He hungers?"

"Yes, but he just ate. He doesn't know he is full yet" she explained, "these are things we all learn. He didn't burp so he feels weird."

"Ahhhh, poor wee Rwrrrrrahhhhh" Kombi crooned as he leaned over and roared at the baby like a little lion man. Ianto blinked as Tosh gasped and went to grab the baby but he just looked up at the mad man with silent interest.

"Rwarhhh?" Ianto asked scalmly.

"No, Ra" Kombi said calmly, "He's a god. I heard about him. Did you know he is in the sun? Angels live up there, right?"

Tosh started to giggle as Ianto blinked slowly, then grinned, "Kombi, if you want to call him Ra, go right ahead love. Wonderful idea, yes. Ra was a sun god. Do you know the name of my favourite? She was the Moon goddess."

"What?" his eyes were wide with excitement.

"Bastet, also called Bast"

"Bast?"

"She was a goddess that looked like a cat, why cats were thought to be gods. In the days of the pharaohs there was a …well, like a church dedicated to the cats." Ianto smiled, "Imagine that."

"Cool" he nodded, his speech so much better now he was not afraid to speak out. Ianto had been angered when he realized the child was not 'slow' as the woman had put it, he was simply a bit… well … ADHD or something. Not being able to deal with a hyperactive child she had resorted to beating him into submission and he was too afraid to be himself. He was finding himself again with the help of his best friend and Dendy was encouraging him all the time. Of course he was actually very intelligent.

"Ra. Well .. I guess…." She frowned as she watched Owen enter to coo at his son.

"What's that love?" he asked absently, "Ra?"

"Kombi is calling him Ra" she explained, "Because he's a star in the sky and the sun is a star."

Owen looked at the little boy with surprise and grinned, "What a cleaver man you are. Well done Kombi. You are dead right. Ra is the Sun God and the Sun is a Star!"

"Ra!" Hemi said as he entered with a box of things for the house, "My Grandfather was called Ra. Means the sun."

"A star see?" Kombi nodded and Hemi grinned at him.

"Kombi Man, you and the Dendy Man want to come help me with the lambs? The orphans are due for their bottles" he offered and the kids squealed with glee, Bella looking up from her own toes with interest, then a squeal of question.

"Come on missy" Jack crooned as he lifted her up, "I will come with, you know you get scared of the ram."

"Horns" Kombi said as he hurriedly picked up the toys he was playing with, "Scary buggers with pointy bits."

"Too right man" Dendy said conversationally, "Don't want one of them up your wrecked-'em."

Owen snorted and hid his face while Kombi placed his hands over his bum and pulled a face of agreement.

"Right, come on" Hemi said, "Let's go. Jack, I will show you how the rings are coming if ya like"

"Shit, yeah!" Jack said happily as he scooped up the wee girl and they took off out the door as Ianto settled next to Tosh to look at the little one who had won, suckling happily.

"Owen? Is this little beast going to be another nutta do ya think?"

Owen swung and saw the glint in Ianto's eye so he grinned as he replied, "Yeah. Nah. Yeah. All nuttas."

They laughed as Tosh glared at them and then looked down at her little Angel. "Ignore them, they just didn't get the tit enough."

"Jack is so taken with the gold panning, they were talking about an old goldmine in the hills" Ianto sighed once they had stopped laughing, "Gonna go explore for the afternoon and me left to me own devices. Thought we could unpack some stuff."

"Are you OK?" she asked softly, "With all this?"

"Now I have been here and it feels…nice. I will be OK, I'm just needy" Ianto pouted theatrically, "So needy."

Tosh giggled at the least needy person she knew and Ianto rose, "Right, where is the kettle. I need a cuppa, do you love?"

"Yes please dear" she giggled, settling back as her house started to become a home.

Yeah, nah. Yeah.

It was OK.


	24. slap and tickle

Bella was leaning over the edge of her high chair singing to the otter who was doing his best to pretend she wasn't there. His little hands were exploring the toy he had chosen from the box of things under Dendy's chair and they all watched as he experimentally tried to put one on his head.

"Just like a baby" Dendy said with a soppy voice, besotted with his new pet.

"Well, Rolly is a baby I guess. He lost his mama and now needs lots of love from us" Ianto agreed, "Good thing you are clearly a Taddy in the making Dens."

"You think?" his delight evident as his hands clutched together.

"You are such a wonderful Taddy-to-be that I may be out of a job when you are a Grup" Ianto said with a deep theatrical pout and Dendy laughed.

"Don't be daft, you'll always be my Taddy right?" Dendy demanded, his face serious now.

"I will be your Taddy beyond the last breath in my body, the last beat of my heart" Ianto slid closer, "I think I will be your Taddy long after the sun has finally burned out."

"That's a long time" Dendy said as he leaned over to lie against Ianto' chest, "That's good then."

"I love my Dendy man" Ianto said softly as he stoked the boy's hair that was becoming dreadlocks like most of the other children, "You are so perfect I need to remember not to act too proud. Don't want the Nanas to scold me for showing off."

Dendy grinned happily, "And the Kombi Nutta?"

"Oh, I just got him for interference" Ianto said gamely, "after all, they look at him and forget how blindingly handsome you are for a moment."

Dendy sniggered or a moment then straightened, a soft kiss to Ianto's cheek before slinding from his chair to go find his best mate, "Ko-Ko! You better not be playing in the ….ahhhhhh. Look, I told ya, stop putting the clothes on without me. Ya bum looks ridiculous with a fly. Whatcha doing. Releasing farts?"

Shrieks of laughter as Kombi raced from the room with his pants on backwards and the fly open, bending over to pretend fart. This apparently propelled him along and Dendy tried to catch him but was laughing too much.

Ianto knew what was going to happen next and turned to Jack who was watching with total adoration, "Cariad? He's about to run into the village like that ya know."

Jack blinked, then swore as he struggled from his chair and was halfway across the room when a little roar of indignation reminded him that his barnacle was still in her high chair.

"Shit, sorry princess" he sighed as he lifted her to his hip and grimaced, "Ahhhh, did you go potty while you were there? Ahhhh, clever girl."

Ianto rose to pick the potty from the seat and Jack lifted her away from his hip where there was a wet patch now.

"Decide Cariad, dry pants or a farting wonder in front of the Nannas."

"Shit" Jack chose and ran from the lighthouse with the baby on his hip squealing happily. Ianto emptied the potty and cleaned it, then replaced it in the seat of the high chair. He then went up the flight to the first level and laid fresh trousers for his mate. He was leaning over to straighten the bed when a hand slapped his arse… hard.

Ianto swung around to chastise Jack and found Tamati there instead, Hemi's friend. Ianto was so shocked he just stood blinking as the young man took a step closer, "I've been watching you for a while now and think you have a lovely bum."

Ianto took a deep breath, "Tamati, I am flattered that you like my bum but I belong to Jack and do not feel comfortable with you in my bedroom."

"Come on, he's gonna be ages with those kids of his, come on. Just a kiss" he shuffled even closer and Ianto felt the heat of him.

He also felt that rage bubbling from the soles of his feet and as Tamati reached out to touch his face Ianto swung, propelling the man back out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ah shit" Ianto sighed as he watched the bare feet disappear.

Ianto exited the room and looked down to find Tamati crumpled at the bottom and Jack standing there looking down at him at his feet with confusion, "Tamati? What the hell, it's not a place to fly."

"Is he hurt?" Ianto asked and Jack shrugged, looking up to see his mate dishevelled and slightly blushed.

Jack knew.

A glance up and he knew what had happened long before his eyes slid to the fists still at Ianto's sides and he reached down to seize the man, dragging him to his feet and from the house.

Ianto sat on the top step and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths.

Gods, he could have killed him.

Gods.

Jack might.

Ianto levered himself up and raced down the stairs, hoping he got to him before he threw Tamati off the cliff or something.

.

.

.

Sorry for late posting...we are preparig for Cyclone Gita which is supposed to be worse than the last one.


	25. whomping

Ianto found Jack had actually dragged the man all the way into the village where he was heading for the Nanas still giggling at the boy who had happily dropped his pants and put them on right way around without a second thought when asked, the fact he was going commando no big deal either. Not in a place that applauded Neekid Days.

Ianto reached them as Jack roared his anger, now shaking the man by his throat like a rag doll as he challenged anyone else that wanted to take him on for his beloved, step forward and have their skull cleaved!

"Let him go, I think he's sorry" Owen said slowly, his hands splayed as he approached and Jack snarled as he threw him at Owen's feet.

"Bugger me, ya beat the shit from him" Whetu puffed as he arrived and leaned forward to catch his breath.

"Actually Ianto thumped him and he fell down the stairs first" Jack pointed out, one of the women rising to her feet and he recognised Tui.

"Down the stairs? Boy, were you in their bedroom?" she demanded, becoming enraged as she advanced and Jack now parodied Ianto's surprise as she removed her straw hat and started to beat the man Owen was trying to tend to.

"Wow" Ianto said dreamily, "Tui is so fierce."

"Yeah" Whetu sighed happily, "She can whomp me on my arse ya know, so bloody lovely, eh?"

"What happens in your bedroom is none of my business" Ianto replied and Whetu coughed, laughed and slapped at him.

"Hang on a minute" Owen finally got the reason for the commotion, "Ianto, did he make a pass at you?"

"Came into my bedroom and slapped my arse!" Ianto nodded, "so I thumped him!"

A high pitched scream had them all turning to find Tamati on his knees dry retching as Kombi lowered the piece of wood he was wielding, his little face a look of complete madness as he seemed to be sizing him up and then he pulled back, Jack finally seizing the piece of wood, "Easy there slugger. One to the nuts is more than enough for Taddy's honour. Good boy."

Kombi continued to stare at Tamati, "Bums are not for other people's hands!"

"Kombi, come cuddle me" Ianto dropped to his knees and the boy dropped the wood, running to hug Ianto with such fierceness that Ianto's heart broke. Poor little damaged boy. "ahhhh, you make me all better."

"You too" came a muffled reply that had Ianto rising to cradle the child and kiss his forehead.

"Right Tamati, you go home to your mother and tell her what you did!" Tui demanded and he cringed as he struggled to his feet.

"Awwww, Auntie!"

"If I have to take you back by your bloody ear you will be sorry young man!" she shook her finger and he sighed, Ianto wondering how she would achieve that as she could barely reach his chin, let alone an ear.

"What happened?" Dendy arrived with other children and Ianto went to explain but Kombi got in first as babies can.

"Tama touched Taddy's bum and Taddy thumped him down the stairs. Daddy pulled him here and lovely, wonderful Auntie Tui whomped him too, buggered her nice hat." Kombi pointed, "I hit him in the pant snake with my wood and was gonna hit his head but Dad said I was done."

The children all gaped and turned to stare at the remorseful man who knew he was in deep shit.

"Right! March!" Dendy demanded, his hand on his hips as the other kids started to copy him, their anger so sweet.

"We need weapons" Kea said in her tiny voice, looking about and then seeing Kombi's piece of wood, "I will whack him if he is naughty again. Auntie, we will help."

"Good babies" she crooned, "right. Move!"

Tamati looked like a naughty three year old going home to tell his mama he stole a cookie from the kitchen. The other kids all followed to see if his mama was going to whomp him too, except for Kombi who was still worried about Ianto.

"Is your bum OK?" Kombi asked with wide eyes, "Did he hurt you?"

"It's OK love, he smacked me but I thumped him harder" Ianto promised, "Daddy also got a few in I think. Wow, you really got him good. I was horrified that you hit a Grup but so proud that you defended me. Thank you Kombi. I love you too."

"My poor Taddy" Kombi sighed, "I feels bad when your bum hurts."

"Don't worry son, I'll kiss it better for him" Jack promised then looked around as the place roared with laughter, Ianto now blushing as he sniggered too.

Jack then caught up to himself and snorted, "Well, so? I kiss ALL of him. How can I not, look at him. Beating them off with a stick, even has the kids helping."

Now everyone was laugh as the shock wore off and Jack watched Ianto kiss the little boy again, knowing this might happen again if he didn't stake a more obvious claim. He looked over at Hemi who seemed to be thinking at same thing as he stood with a loving hand on his father's shoulder.

Those rings needed to be finished.


	26. belonging

Jack was still pissed, evident in the way he was shadowing Ianto. Once upon a time he might have felt a bit smothered and not trusted but that was another life and right now the smouldering glares made Ianto feel …. Loved.

The fire pits were lit and everyone moved down to the beach for a gentle evening of togetherness. The little boys ran to get their pets and Janet was soon lumbering about with a baby otter chasing her feet, the weevil thinking it was funny. She led it back home and Ianto knew she had worked out how to pluck the grapes for the little beast. Spoilt.

Jack watched Owen help Tosh settle on a blanket with Ra, everything in place so he moved to Ianto who was ankle deep in the surf as their little girl danced and stomped with his steely grip on her dungaree straps. Jack came over and knelt in the water, her wee squeal as she turned and seized his face for a kiss echoed over the sand. Jack looked up at the handsome man who was so calmly smiling down at him without commenting on the weird angle, his hand instead reaching out to cup Jack's cheek lovingly. "Cariad?"

"I love you Ianto" Jack said softly, presenting his hand and Ianto looked confused as he accepted it, Jack continuing as one of the elders walked calmly around them to stand in the gentle waves, facing the shore and those gathering for what they recognised happening "Ianto, you are all I have ever needed in my life. All I thought I didn't deserve and all I will ever want. Will you marry me?"

Ianto's eyes widened slightly and Jack sensed some panic, then Ianto's hand clasped tighter as he nodded mutely, the little girl now leaning against Jack to kiss his cheek and Jack used his spare arm to scoop her up as he rose to face Ianto.

Let me have the wee Wahine" Hemi said as he stepped in and offered his arms which the little girl reached for with glee. He spun her away and she giggled happily as her parentals remained locked in a handgrip like they were about to fall from a cliff.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the two rings Hemi and Whetu have helped him make, sliding one onto Ianto's finger as he started to do something that made Jack's heart sing. Ianto started to snigger. Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss him, calming those nervous noises, "Ianto, I promise to always listen, never go off half cocked…well, most of the time. I also promise to work on my aim with my socks."

Soft laughter as those listening moved closer. Ianto's eyes were dancing, his face lit up with delight as he moved closer too, Jack continuing "I promise to always take the kids when you need alone time and always whisper when I want alone time with you. I will never do that thing I did with the homemade whiskey. I know you really didn't like my antics that night."

Now many were openly laughing as Jack grinned, "Ianto, I love you. I am yours. This ring is a symbol of our love, seamless, timeless and always shiny."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto swallowed as he accepted the other ring for Jack's finger, slipped on easily, "I don't know what to say except… I accept all of you, the good the bad and the confusing. I promise to listen, forgive and accept this life you have given me. I will thank the gods each time I wake in your arms, thank you each night I kiss our kids goodnight and I will never doubt your love. I am yours."

"Wow, good one" Jack whispered, looking down at their joined hands, "I never want to lose you Yan."

"Then never let go of this moment" Ianto whispered back, squeezing his hand lovingly, "Come on."

Jack looked up and into Ianto's eyes as the Kamatua started to chant, his melodic voice lifting to be joined by others and soon they were being serenaded by the tribe as Ianto's shaking stopped. Calm now.

The boys were watching everything intently and Kombi turned to his bestie for an explanation. After considering Dendy explained, "I think they just got married or something. Like, these are rings and everyone happy. They said they belong to each other right? I think it means they are … like…husbands."

"Cool" Kombi said softly as he clutched his big brother's hand "We all belong together right?"

"Shit, you's right!" Dendy said as he surged though the people pulling Kombi with him and calling out, "Us too, we get to say too!"

Ianto turned and stepped back still holding Jack's hand and the two boys stomped through the rising tide to stand between the men and face the crowd, "These are ours too! Our Daddy and Taddy but we promise to try to share them a bit."

"Yeah!" Kombi called out bravely, "But no touching bums. They are bums for them"

Even Ianto laughed now as he reached for Kombi and Jack lifted Dendy to his shoulders.

The photo taken of the two men with boys on their shoulder and the queen once again in her Daddy's arms was backlit by the sunset, their delight evident as their hands remanded clasped, their rings glinting.

A family.


	27. Patuing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> A patu is usually carved wood or stone

Ianto was cleaning. Of course he was. It was a … any day of the week really…. The methodical sweeping of the broom almost hypnotic as he hummed softly, his ring glinting and taking his attention before the broom was attacked by a vicious otter intent of releasing seven hells. Ianto paused his cleaning to run the little guy around the floor as it played, making little shrieking noises of glee with gnashy wee teeth while hanging onto the broom. Ianto couldn't help but laugh and then he leaned the broom against the table, "Grape?"

The otter seemed to consider as Ianto reached for the fruit bowl and then adorably it placed it's paws together expectantly, raising them to accept the offering. "Here we go good sir."

Into the gob, then the little fella took off under the sofa where Ianto knew it had a hoard of trinkets and odd socks it liked to lay in while eating like a tiny dragon with its hoard.

Ianto shook his head, "Nutta. In the right family I guess."

Then Kombi was there crying with his hand raised, flopping weakly like it was broken and hanging by the skin alone. The first time he had done this Ianto had believed it broken and had a small conniption, now he knew the child was double jointed and simply had a boo-boo.

"Oh no, not my beautiful Kombi. Not you!" Ianto wailed as he scooped up the tot and sat in the sofa to shake the arm and watch the hand dangle, "Oh no. DADDY!"

Jack came careening down the stairs with an empty plate and look of contrition, then saw the act in progress, placing the plate down to approach slowly, "Ah bugger. It's him again?"

"Looks bad this time Daddy" Ianto sniffled as he clutched the child to his breast "My Kombi. My only little Kombi. Broken. Damaged. How will I go on!"

Dendy had arrived and held a large stick, a spear that had been used for something other than eeling given his look of sorrow. Ianto guessed, "Dens? You and Kombi playing Maori warrior with taiaha?"

Dendy nodded mutely.

"Well a Taiaha isn't a stick for a start" Ianto explained, "They are a staff of a size to suit the individual wielder. Some have a spear at the end, all have a special significance to the warrior. Some name them, they are an extension of the body. Not just a weapon, but also ceremonial like a sword or something. If you need to learn you need to ask someone. Some of the men might teach you, don't ever use a weapon like that without learning how, OK?"

"And what do we do with this?" Jack poked the little sullen child in Ianto's lap.

"I think it has to come off this time" Ianto replied, "I mean, if this is to keep happening when I am busy cleaning and stuff…. Well. What do you think?"

"Above the elbow?" Jack rose and plucked the largest knife from the block, "Or just below? He can still thump people with the stump if it's long enough I guess."

"We could tie a knife on the stump" Ianto said dreamily as well, frowning as he shook the arm again, this time the hand staying steady. "Ah, look at that Daddy. Not needed after all, false alrm."

"Wow, magic" Jack said as he replaced the knife, "I guess it was just one of those momentary breaks again."

"Thank the gods" Ianto sighed theatrically, "Can you imagine the Nannas trying to knit him one glove for winter? Carrying in about a sleeve for the other arm? All that measuring, telling us we are bad fathers for cutting it off at the wrong spot. Aunty Tui might use her hat."

Giggling filled the lighthouse as Kombi let his face squish into Ianto's chest, enjoying the warm hug and kiss he loved getting whenever and wherever he needed it, no questions asked.

"Are you done man?" Dendy asked, "I'm gonna go ask old Temo if he can teach me the stick!"

Kombi perked up, "Me too!"

"Don't' be a spaz, you don't have a stick. You're a club man" Dendy said calmly, "You know…a patu. Those clubs with the rounded bit you whack someone on the head with and cut it open so all the brains fall out."

"I can go that too" Kombi argued, "But I can hit with a stick. Ask Tamati's balls!"

"True, true. I forgot that" Dendy conceded with his hands raised to show he was sorry, "OK then. Maybe we can learn both. You know, in case we have to do some fighting together. Badies might come like ninjas or something."

"I can thump them" Kombi agreed as the little boys wandered off, looking like old men as they pulled their pants up, "You know… I think I hit a lot."

"You do, but it's coz you was hit a lot" Dendy explained patiently, "Not your fault. You don't know how to tell someone to fuck off yet. No worries, you will learn and maybe thump less."

"Or find an aunty Tui to marry that thumps harder" the little voice wafted back inside as Jack and Ianto started to giggle softly at the image of a full grown Kombi with a young version of Tui.

Yeah.

Volatile for sure.


	28. taking the hits

Jack was crying, large tears rolling down his cheeks as Ianto rolled to pull him into his arms as he did each time this happened. Ianto crooned and stroked his face as he called him gently from his place of sorrow but tonight those eyes didn't blink open like they normally did and Ianto gently shook him in an effort to snap him out of the dream. Jack's reaction was so unexpected that Ianto was unable to defend himself as Jack swung, striking him on the cheek and Ianto huffed with shock as he was thrown from the bed to land on the floor where he groaned softly as he clutched at his face and rolled away from the man now snarling and thrashing in the sheets.

Ianto was shaking as he reached the set of drawers and he rose to his feet, looking back at Jack with surprise then he struggled back towards the bed only to hesitate as his cheek screamed. Jack was screaming too, terrified of whatever it was he was calling Master. Ianto knew he couldn't leave him there, he couldn't leave him in the hell his mind had trapped him in so he lifted the sheets to release the thrashing feet and then picked up the flower vase, plucked out the flowers and emptied the water on those feet.

Jack sat bolt upright and stared at him, panting with shock, "what the fuck!"

"Yeah, what I said" Ianto replied as he turned and went down to get fresh water for the flowers the children had picked for him not eight hours ago. He knew Jack was following and after a few beats Jack whispered his thanks.

"We can't keep going on like this" Ianto said as he placed the flowers back in the vase, "I thought you were talking with Moana about this."

"We are starting to touch on some things but I don't want to be pushed too hard" Jack said as he sat at the table and watched the vase of flowers come down to find the centre. He then looked up at Ianto with a breath to say he needed more time and found himself staring at the bruised face.

"Well, maybe you need to find some sort of release. Or at least tire yourself more before bed. Those nights you came to bed stuffed from the building of the shed or the help with the first harvest you slept like a log. You've had a few quiet days and are back to nightmares again."

"I hit you"

"You lashed out and I happened to be in the way of your fist, yes" Ianto said calmly, "It was not a conscious act, you didn't know you did it, I do not take it personally. The children might. Kombi has a thing about violence, I am sure you've noticed. If he knew you did this it would break his wee heart. We can't keep waiting and hoping for the best. Please Cariad, tell her you need an extra session a week or something? Or run the bloody bluff each night."

"I hit you"

"And you have to stop saying that. I fell out of bed and struck the bedside table" Ianto said softly, "It was an accident."

Jack nodded morosely as Ianto rose and went to the bench, his shoulders slumped to show his weariness. He knew Ianto was tired, the wee girl teething and he wished he knew how to fix this. No one should hit someone they love. No matter the reason, it is never right and now Jack felt physically ill.

"Hey, Pene, your light is on, ya up? you coming pigging?" a voice called and Jack took a deep breath as he looked over at Ianto.

"Go. Kill something, you might feel better for it" Ianto waved his hand towards the door, "Roast pork might be nice tomorrow might. Those kumara will be sweet with it."

Jack nodded, the native sweet potato a favourite of their little queen as well. He kissed Ianto and took off for a day of 'hard yakka' as they called it and he hoped he could kill something with his bare hands or something. Anything to release some tension.

If not he might cut his fucking hands off.

He would rather that than touch Ianto like that again.

He new he had hit him, no matter how Ianto spun it.


	29. bugger

"You quiet today bro"

"Yeah Hemi, I have a lot on my mind" Jack sighed as he looked over at the young man he considered a close friend now, like a brother. "Bad dreams since our little journey away."

"Ah, why Tanewha didn't come out to wave you off? You keeping him awake?" Hemi asked as his father powered past on the quad bike.

"I accidentally thrashed about and he … came out of the bed. He's bruised and pissed off" Jack sighed as his horse grunted softly and looked to the left. Jack gave it the rein and let it move in that direction, these horses trained to follow the dogs and know their way around.

They rode in silence for a while then Jack asked, "What is this horse called? Third time I've rode him and he seems really clever."

"Radish"

Jack sat for a few moments then started to snigger, "Horse Radish. I get it."

Hemi grinned and then the smile faded as a dog started a high pitched wail, "Shit, they on a big one."

They leaned over the necks of their horses to egg them on, both men bareback today as they careened through the forest with large pig fern brushing their feet and knees, the horses straining to reach the dogs as one started to scream.

"Fuck" Jack slapped at his horse's shoulder gently to encourage him, "It's goring one."

They crashed through the king fern, pig fern and occasional small manuka stand as they grew closer, Jack now alarmed as they began to hear the pig, a loud roar that warned that it was a monster.

Koma was already off his horse and circling the battle warily as they arrived to slide from their horses, Jack immediately clocking two dead dogs and a third in dire need of Owen while a man sat with his hand on his temple.

"Jezza?"

"Fell off the fucking horse" came a muffled reply as Hemi started towards him but Jack was flying into the battle, snarling as he launched himself onto the back of the boar.

The boar swung, catching Jack in the arm and he yelped as he drove the knife into the boar's neck and a shot rang out, the boar swung the other way and seized Jack's sleeve, yanking him forward over its head to the muddy ground now slippery with blood and it sank in its tusks.

Jack knew two things at once.

This was gonna hurt.

Ianto was going to be so fucking mad at him.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was outside with the kids, in the main village where they were talking to Tui when Ianto looked towards the bush and saw a horse come hurtling out at speed.

"That's not good"

Others turned and then some started running as more horses arrived along with some dishevelled dogs that had Ianto starting to feel something bad was going on so he turned to one of the Nanas, "Can you take the kids?"

He then ran towards the commotion as another two horses finally came, slower as one was carrying a heavy lead.

Ah shit.

"Jack!" Ianto skidded to a halt as the keening noise started, those close by seeing the lifeless body draped over the horse with blood on its flanks dripping onto the grass, Ianto swing to look back at the Nanas, "Get the kids out of here! Someone get Owen!"

"Tanewha, come away and we will carry him home one last time" Hemi said softly, a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort as others gently untied the body and lowered it to the grass. Ianto wasn't crying, he wasn't feeling anything but….anger?

"Please, let go of me, I need to see to him" Ianto snarled as he tried to shrug off those clutching at him in some attempt to keep him from seeing the extent of the damage the Boar's tusks had done.

Finally Ianto was able to kneel and look at the wounds seeing the neck torn and flopping at an unnatural angle. Broken. He had been dead and it had kept going for some time. He had bleed out completely.

"Must have taken a few bullets to stop it" Ianto said softly as he started to manipulate the head and Hemi knelt with Koma as Jezza started to wail, letting one of the women engulf him in a hug. Ianto could hear Owen coming, shouting for people to get back and he focused on helping Jack who had been unable to regenerate as quickly as usual due to total blood loss and the broken neck.

"Come on Cariad, you used to be better at this." Ianto whispered, wondering if the multiple deaths in TYTNW had somehow drained his battery as it were. "Come on, I'm here."

Jack roared back with his arms flailing as Ianto hung on to him grimly, not looking at anyone as he tried to comfort his husband who was now weeping softly as he clung to him and buried his face in his neck.

Ianto knew they were burned.

Bad.


	30. stay with me

Jack was still confused as he sat on the sofa with Ianto buzzing about the room.

"It was huge and the dogs were dying" Jack finally said shakily as he pulled Bella into his lap, looking at Owen who was trying to get Ianto's attention.

"Yan, let's sit for a sec, yeah?"

"The boat is fully fuelled, right?" Ianto demanded as he thrust more things into a box, "Can you go get the boys. Oh gods, they will let us take them right?"

Finally Ianto turned to face Owen with a look of horror as Owen sighed and motioned for a chair, "Ianto, come on mate. Sit."

"They all saw, no way to hide it. Did you see their faces? Shit, so burned" Ianto muttered as he fell to his knees and pulled at a chair, revealing weapons hidden in the seat, "We need to organise. Maybe… I know you and Tosh can stay, they will only be funny at us right?"

"Nobody is 'funny' at you" Hemi said softly from the doorway with the two boys holding his hands, they released him to run for the sofa where they clambered up and yanked at Jack.

"Dad, did you kill the big piggy on Whetu's bike?" Kombi asked, "Did ya stick it?"

Jack cuddled them both close, glad Ianto had peeled off the soiled shirt and wrapped him in his robe, kissing them each as he whispered that the pig was indeed huge. He then looked over at Ianto who seemed to be furtively poking more things into the box.

"Ianto, you can't run" Owen sighed, "You can't just take off on the boat and hide somewhere. What about Janet? Myf?"

Ianto stalled, staring at the box.

"Warren might get eaten by a shark if he goes and if you leave him he will try to follow. You know he loves the kids" Owen reasoned as Ianto shakily rubbed his face, hitching his breath like he might cry.

Jack finally realised what had happened, "Shit. I died."

"Yeah" Ianto huffed, "Big time. Everyone saw you resurrect, they all know you have a gift and they …well… we have to go."

"Why?" Hemi asked, "Will he not do it somewhere else? Will you become a couple of hermits in a cave somewhere?"

Ianto swung to glare at him for the sarcastic tone and then he snorted softly as he saw the amusement in the young man's face, "Tanewha. Come on. Pene is unique, we always knew there was something about him, the way he terrifies those bigwigs and everyone saw the salute. Like fucking royalty or something. Torchwood, think we don't know what that is? Granted some people are freaked out, who wouldn't be yeah?"

Ianto looked over at Jack, "I don't want us to be pariahs."

"You would go with me?" Jack asked softly, "Leave the happiest place you have ever been?"

"Without you, how would it be happy?" Ianto shrugged, "You are my happy place ya fucking arse."

Jack grinned as he leaned back and Whetu lumbered into the house followed by Aunty Koha. "There you are, boy come here and let me see you!"

Jack rose and walked over for the old woman to run her hands over his face, neck, arms….drinking him in.

"I had an accident a long time ago, a thing with aliens and it caused me to become immortal. Sort of. I do die. Every time. I just…well … come back. Death doesn't stick" Jack explained calmly as her almost black eyes bored into his, "Aunty, I am a … impossible thing."

"Then you wouldn't be you, of course you cannot be impossible if you are here son" she scolded "That is a silly thing to say. I feel twenty years old sometimes but do not go around stating such rubbish do I?"

Jack snorted as she pulled him onto her arms and he felt the warmth of her hug, "Poor boy. Poor little boy. What a sad life."

Jack relaxed and whispered , "Actually, I am a couple hundred years old"

She drew back and stared at him, then drew him in again, "Poor boy. Long and sad. All must die while you remain. Horrible. I am 93 and am ready, I am tired. I cannot think to endure this life twice over."

"Ianto is afraid for me, he doesn't want me to be treated differently" Jack explained as Ianto started emptying the fridge now, "Love please stop. Hemi and Owen are right, running away won't solve this. Hey, look at me. You said I am your happy right? You are mine. This is killing me seeing you so upset. Come on, it's OK."

Jack pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly, "We will get past this. Some might treat me differently, anywhere we go this will be an eventuality and you love this place, these people. So do I."

Ianto sighed against his neck as he agreed, clutching tightly at his love.

Jack knew it was his own heart Ianto was trying to protect, not Ianto's and it made it harder even knowing he had forced an issue that would have come out sooner or later anyway.

Unseen by the others, Janet slowly turned and went back downstairs, the few things in her claws placed back in their respective places on her shelves.

They were not going after all.

Good.

She was happy here too.


	31. logic

"Come on, sit here" the Aunty patted a seat and Ianto slid into it making sure not to make eye contact as Jack sat next to him still cuddling their daughter in his lap.

"So, Pene. You are aptly named eh? You keep turning up like a bad…"

Whatever else Gory was about to say was lost as Ianto exploded from the chair and punched him in the gut, his grunt of pain as he folded over covered by Jack's shout as he yanked Ianto back before the knee could meet the poor man's face, "Ianto! No!"

Ianto stood glaring at the man who straightened up to look at Ianto with shock, the lips peeled back from Ianto's teeth showing his anger and ability to swing again.

"Shit, hey. I was only kidding. Come one Tanewha, I was just making a fucking joke" Gory panted as he rubbed at his sore gut.

"Jack is no joke" Ianto snarled and Owen stepped between them, facing Ianto.

"Breathe" Owen demanded, "It is OK. Everyone is OK. Nobody is going to attack him or make him feel like shit, OK? Calm down."

"It was not funny" Aunty agreed "Gory, you apologise. No one makes fun of your weird toe!"

He looked down at his little toe that was scrunched under the toe next to it and frowned, "My toe?"

"It's weird" someone agreed, "But it's you. So shut up. Pene has done so much for us, he keeps us safe from those buggas in the other valley. You know we will be in the shit if they come to pull our plants again, Pene and little Toshi have made sure we are protected."

Tosh nodded politely at the mention of her work, trying to help Jack get Ianto to sit.

"We have all learnt since the flares, we all know this is not what it once was. So what if he had a gift like this, it can only be to our advantage or the Gods would not have brought him to us!" an old voice argued and several others started to shout in loud Maori, a real debate starting that Jack could not follow. Ianto could and Jack watched his face clear of anger, then he started to smile softly as he looked around the room, then stepped towards Tui who was holding the floor. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her with affection as Whetu spluttered that it was his Missus ta very much.

Jack looked around and saw the affection on people's faces, the honest words being spoken were clearly in his favour so he looked down at his wee one who seemed to be holding her breath as she listened, her eyes flicking about. Of course she understood, she sat on Ianto's knee and listened to his fluent conversations, of course she had picked it up.

"My Dada!" she said loudly, "My pretty Dada!"

Everyone laughed as they agreed and Jack smiled as he kissed her. Ianto deflated and sat heavily as one of the old men leaned over the table, "You would have left? You got this land for us and you would have left?"

"For Jack I would do anything" Ianto shrugged.

"And your black eye? You would take that too?"

"That…. Jack was dreaming and flailing about, this was not on purpose and he would never harm me." Ianto said with a frown.

"Tanewha, why do you think we would feel any different?" the old man smiled, "A danger to others is not a danger to us. You think we did not discuss your lady in the basement? We agreed she would not harm us and I know your good man here is a damn sight prettier than her!"

Laughter as Ianto nodded, "But you know, all this talk is going to give him a big head."

"But I am pretty, takes a lot of work to shine!" Jack pouted, once again getting smiles and soft laughter.

"Look, give us time to get out heads around it. We really don't want you to leave you are family now, OK?" Whetu asked.

Ianto nodded as he watched the boys eating a sandwich made by one of the Nanas listening in the background.

"I just…. I can't bear the thought of anyone turning away from him, this is not Jack's fault. It was something he didn't ask for and must endure" Ianto explained.

"Lucky for us, another Tangi so soon might have been a bit hard on the old back, those hangi take some lifting ya know" Whetu puffed, "I'm not getting any younger and need you to help!"

Laughter as others joined the good natured ribbing, calling out that the coffin would have been full of food as well, the way he eats. Jack watched Ianto relax, seeing now that he was overreacting and Jack hid his own immense relief as they not only overlooked the bruised face of his love, but seemed to be at least trying to gloss over his bloody curse.

Jack hoped Ianto would let it go.


	32. butting heads

Ianto was sparing with Hemi, gracefully swinging about him as Hemi tried to get a shot in but each time a gentle slap to his face told him he was reaching into thin air.

Jack was sitting on a log watching, noting Hemi's style and he was pleased to see he was coming along nicely, almost calling it out but he knew the boy would not appreciate it. Jack rose, signalling his turn and Ianto stepped back to allow Jack into the space. Hemi started to work for real as the blows were harder, more precise and the man at totally different animal to the one who had trained him.

Soon there was a small group of bystanders watching as Jack finally spat blood into the sand, "Good, that was a good hit but you were vulnerable. I would have slid a blade into your armpit then, severing the artery."

Hemi stepped back and glanced at Ianto who nodded silently.

"Damn it!" Hemi panted.

"My turn" someone shouted and it was an hour later than Jack flopped onto the sand next to his snoozing mate.

"Thanks"

"hmmmm?"

"For setting that up, I know you did that so I could let off some steam" Jack whispered as Kombi raced past with a stick raised above his head, screaming as he rushed to beat at the log behind them.

"We all need to let off steam apparently" Ianto said as he watched the child snarl and thump away, "someone got a bit excited cheering for you."

"Awwww, did you cheer for me?" Jack crooned as he hooked the child by the ankle and yanked him down, rolling to cuddle and kiss the child who screamed and writhed like it was painful then roared with laughter as he hugged Jack's head.

"They are not afraid to hurt you, knowing you will heal" Ianto said after a while, "It gives them confidence to try for hard shots. We have some real warriors."

"Are you OK? A little quiet, Tiger?"

"Feel that way, might take a swim later to shake it off." Ianto sighed then grinned, "Witch."

Little horror had reached the water again. Ianto rose and stomped over to scoop their daughter from the water as she screamed with rage at being caught, Dendy laughing as he popped up form behind the log Kombi had been attacking and Ianto laughed as he saw that it resembled a monster eating him.

"That's clever" Whetu said, calling out to others to see and soon the log was being levered out to take to the carving area, the monster was going to be given more life as they all discussed carving it onto a Tanewha.

Ianto looked to the lighthouse, then over at Tosh, "Where's Owen?"

"Checking the corp. Soon be harvest time and they are getting nervous" she replied as she rubbed her son's little back to entice a burp, "there have been signs of someone circling the crop trying to see the defences."

Jack sat up, "Why was I not told?"

"They want to be furtive in the fact that they know and you are a lot of things jack but furtive is not one of them I'm afraid" Tosh replied as Jack frowned. "You would engage."

"Damn it" Jack rose and brushed the sand off his clothing, "Now I am really worried. I'm gonna take Radish and go take a look."

"I'll come too, the kids are fine here with Whetu" Ianto said and Jack shook his head. Ianto wilted, a visible show of hurt as he nodded and turned away, scooping up their girl and starting to walk away.

"Ianto…I didn't mean…."

Ianto didn't falter, didn't hesitate or turn his head to show he even heard as he walked up the beach and Jack reluctantly was forced to chase him, catching him near the grass and pulling him towards him, "Hey, not fair. You know the crops are something you do not go near."

"Is it so inconceivable that I wanted to spend today with you?" Ianto asked, "Do you not get it? I wanted to be with you, no matter where you are. So I don't go to the crops, so I don't have an interest in them. I have an interest in you. Doesn't matter. Bugger off and have fun, I had no idea I was so damned boring."

"Not fair" Jack repeated and Ianto sighed, handing the little girl to Tui who was walking past.

"I can ride, let me come. Owen will never expect it" Ianto said softly, "Please Cariad. I want to see what the fuss is about."

"Sorry, I … I just never thought you wanted to. Come on then, you can take flicker. Yeah?" Jack relented feeling like a first class shit for making Ianto ask permission to be with him, "Just remember to do as I say and watch where I move, step and stuff. We have booby traps everywhere."

"He tells the man who probably showed Owen how to set most of them" Ianto muttered to himself as he followed.

Jack forgot who he was talking to and Ianto knew the time was coming when he would have to remind him that he was not some wilting flower.

He was a Torchwood agent.

He was Jones, fucking Ianto Jones.

Now he finally remembered it himself.


	33. time to man up

Ianto sat in the saddle like he was made to it, Jack once again chastising himself for not remembering this man's ability to surprise.

They moved easily though the dense bush, the gorse was in flower making the sunspots burst with golden colour. Birds were singing and the entire place seemed to be groaning with life and activity as more than one rabbit burst from undergrowth to race past. Luckily the horses were grown wild around these parts and knew what the sudden darts were so they didn't spook.

"So, harvest time soon?" Ianto asked as the huge horses felt like he was riding an elephant rather than the horses he had in his previous life. These things that were part draught horse were like bulldozers powering along in their slow rolling gait. It was actually quite comfortable.

Soothing.

Hypnotic.

"They have already pulled some, checked the THC and it's off the charts" Jack said with a grin, "Owen has really outdone himself."

Ianto went to answer when he felt a change in the air, pulling his mount to a halt, "Do you feel that?"

Jack nodded, also sensing something had changed.

The birds.

The forest had fallen silent, just the gentle dripping of moisture from a plant that was still feeding the morning dew down it's cascade of leaves. Both men stood in their stirrups to look around, then Ianto swung to stare in the direction of the south plot "I hear shovels."

They turned their gorse sin that direction and as they grew close to where the foliage gave way to the clearing for the plot they stopped, Ianto slithering to the ground without a sound, motioning Jack to follow and Jack complied. They moved stealthily through the bushes to the clearing and peeked through, finding what they hoped they wouldn't see.

Owen was on his knees, his hands laced behind his head along with three others. There was someone face down in the mud. Still. Too still and the look on Owen's face told them it was not quick, he could have helped but had been denied. It was the look of total fuckery.

Ianto looked down the row to see the one holding the rifle on the men, the patch obvious.

"Boars" Jack hissed, "It's the bloody biker gang."

"They travel in packs like typical bullies, where are the others" Ianto whispers calmly, seeing Owen was OK was enough for him to focus.

"Two down there judging from the plants moving, looks like they are pulling. I think another one over by their bikes" Jack muttered, "I think we should take him first, disable the bikes then take our time to secure Owen and the boys."

"Who's' face down?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was Roger" Jack said after considering, "I remember seeing him go with Owen at sunrise."

"Fuck" Ianto groaned, "His missus is about five months gone isn't she?"

Jack nodded and took Ianto by his arms, "Babe. I will distract, you flank him yeah? We can't make a noise."

Jack swaggered over to the man who looked up from the joint he was rolling with surprise, "Hi there. You got another one of those?"

The man stood from the quad bike he had been leaning against and began to pull a firearm from his pocket. Ianto flew from the other side of the bike and struck, his arms flying around the man's head and neck as his legs were trapped and incapacitated by the Welsh octopus. Jack was transfixed as Ianto calmly choked the man out.

Jack retrieved the gun and they moved to check on the men again, now Owen was sitting on his butt with a look of thunder and a split lip.

Ianto looked at Jack with concern as there had been no noise or commotion to warrant violence. This was escalating.

Jack made a decision, motioning that he thought they should take the man with the rifle, not go for the two pulling plants like they had first thought. Ianto nodded, their hand signals similar to sign language but with some Torchwood standards in there as well to shorten sentences.

Ianto accepted the hand gun and Jack checked his Webley then they moved silently around the men. Ianto stepped into the clearing and Owen immediately clicked him, his head rising to stare at him, then moving to the man stranding in the rows.

Now for those of you who do not know, dack can grow in rows, like corn. actually, it can appear much like lovely, smelly, heady cornrows. If it was crossed with tomato plants. Got it? Tall if well supported by wires.

"Hey fucktard" Owen sneered making the man look at him, "Did your mama dress you? I mean, does she stitch all your wee merit badges on your coat for you?"

The man growled as he stepped towards Owen, into the clearing at the beginning of the rows where Ianto was waiting and he cuckolded the man with the butt of the handgun.

"thank fuck for that" Owen snarled, "Untie me so I can see to Rog."

"He's dead" Jack sighed as Ianto knelt to untie the ropes around Owen's wrists.

"Right. Then they are too" Owen said calmly as he rose rubbing his wrists, then accepting the rifle Jack was offering.

They moved along the rows.

Agents on the loose.


	34. Challenge

It was so easy, like there was no communication needed as they closed in on the two men who had no idea they were already dead.

Owen wanted to count crow, letting his head fall back to roar as the others ran through the rows to see, whooping as Warrior cries filled the dale.

"Right. What now? Not like they are not going to be missed" Owen huffed and Ianto looked over at Jack.

"Well, we send them back. I see one of them came by horseback, even if the others came by bike. Put their heads in a bag?" Ianto shrugged. "The horse can carry them."

"Cold" Hemi said gleefully, "I wanna cut one off."

"Savages the lot of you" Ianto said, letting himself relax, "This is definitely gonna start a war."

"Babe, they started it coming here and killing one of us" Jack replied, "They want to Parlay, they can come and ask politely. Maybe we won't eat them alive."

"Look, that was a long time ago" Judge huffed, "We don't eat people anymore."

"Huh?" Owen turned to look at him with shock.

"Seriously, been over a hundred years since we've done that" Judge said firmly, "Mind, tastes like pork ya know."

"Yeah, first time I tasted pork I thought I had been fed the wrong plate" Jack laughed, "Almost caused a fight."

"Good gods" Hemi sighed, "Shit. Roger. This is not gonna be nice."

"Come on, let's get these bodies back … Owen, we are not really cutting their heads off" Ianto sighed as he watched Owen trying to manoeuvre around a body.

"Maybe just one?"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded, pulling the little man into a hug, "Come on, they need you with Roger. I know no one really liked him but they will do the right thing. We will be along, OK?"

Owen puffed and nodded, knowing the return of the men without the three of them would cause a conniption, he had more chance of calming the others before they declared a war. Something Owen never wanted to see was the peace loving community flip a switch, he got the idea they might be fucking scary.

From what he could gather, Ianto would be front and centre with his spear high.

That might be kinda cool to watch. "I wanna back you up!"

The others went back with the body of their tribesman as Ianto, Jack and Owen started to move in the direction the tracks led, towards where the men had come from and as they moved they each felt the return of their Torchwood training, the second nature to check one another as well as themselves as they slid into the foliage either side of the track, now invisible to anyone coming looking. The horse carrying a body did not like this fact but Ianto's gentle hand on its flank seemed enough for it to continue to move forward, their horses carrying bodies as well. A bulldozer with stealth mode.

It was about an hour of silence then the first wave came, two in bikes pulling trailers. Right, come to collect the first of the harvest are they? Owen watched Ianto explode from one side as Jack did form the other, then he ran to stop the bikes before they ran off the road, one almost toppling as he sniggered and giggled with adrenalin.

He went back to find the men down, but unharmed as Jack spoke to them quietly, almost conversationally. "You tell your head honcho that we are keeping the bikes as payment for breach of contract. Our people and your people had an agreement to leave each other alone. The others? They are dead. We will place their bodies here for you to take with you, as they are heavy you can have a trailer, I am sure the two of you can pull it back to your land, right?"

One blinked up owlishly as the other one spoke, "He will want your heads for this."

"Ah, well the problem was that he did want our heads. Unfortunately that is our crop and those heads are the best quality we have ever seen. You tell him that the only heads he will get are those of any of his men we catch on our land. The tribe that lives here may be peace loving hippies but we are a different kettle of fish. In this little pond? We are fucking sharks." Jack spoke with a wide grin like it was funny, "So you two can be the lucky two that are allowed to live. Anyone else…. Meat helmets. If he doesn't believe us … try me. Because me and mine will wipe you out. OK?"

"Who the fuck are you" one spat as they watched the bodies get loaded on a trailer, Owen already claiming one of the bikes.

It was Ianto who answered, the only time he spoke and it was his voice they recalled later with its deep melodic tone and strange twist to the vowels.

"You tell yours that we are Torchwood and we belong to this dirt" his face was so ... serene as he canted his head and became maleficent "And this Tanewha will kill to protect it. Every time."

They didn't look back until they were at the entrance ot their land, both hearing their pounding hearts like they were footfalls of something chasing them.

Fuck.


	35. meet and greet

"Tanewha!" a voice called and Ianto stepped out of the bedroom onto the stairs to look down into the lighthouse as Hemi pounded up them, "Tanewha, there is a party approaching of Boars."

"How many?"

"Ten" he snorted back, "They think there is safety in numbers, they have a Nana with them as well"

"Well, are the others going to greet them?"

"Yeah, your fella said to hang back, let them come to us. Let the Elders handle the initial greetings and shit before we all sit to talk" Hemi nodded.

"The kids? I thought Dendy and Kombi were just here?" Ianto looked around.

"The Nanas called ice-cream. Rounded them all up in the back room of the Wharenui, they are safe back there." Hemi assured him and Ianto hummed as he walked with him down to the Pa and into the Wharenui where seats were being placed in a half circle, another set facing them. Their elders would said there, the visitors in the horseshoe.

Ianto went out back to see if the kids were OK, the little princess on a lap greedily accepting a spoon feeding, knowing this was faster than if she did it herself. Spoilt little beast.

Ianto walked back in to find the delegation already seated, the traditional calls of greeting apparently short and not too sweet as those visiting were shown that they were not invited or welcome at all.

"Well, we lost good men" the man said who was standing and Whetu puffed as his elderly father rose to reply.

"And ours? Going about his business? Your men killed him when he was unarmed. Is this what it has come to? We must arm our men with weapons of war? For is it war you seek?" he demanded, his voice deep and strong for such an old man.

"It was an accident, they strayed. If your people had better markers for your plot…." One spluttered back and the old man slammed his walking stick down three times, the huge Whare echoing as Ianto took the moment to walk from the kitchen through to sit behind Whetu but one of the elders that had come was watching with undisguised interest.

Ianto was dressed in the black trousers and plain black t-shirt he usually wore when cleaning the lighthouse. His long limbs seemed to shimmer as they moved to entwine around one another, finishing cross-legged with his hands clasped loosely on top of the top knee. He had moved like a spirit. The old man knew who had spooked his men and he called out, "And you? What do you think Pakeha?"

Ianto blinked slowly as he waited to see what the others would do.

"He's not a pakeha!" a little voice said defiantly and Ianto swallowed back a groan as Kombi strode across the hall, his dark skin shinning and his little dreads bouncing. He stared at the old man, "My Taddy is the Tanewha and he will grind your bones!"

"Baby, go check your sister for me would you love?" Ianto crooned and he turned to look at him.

"He called you a whitey. You ain't a whitey. Youse a Ianto."

"Darling, he did not know who I was, he was asking. To someone who does not know I look like a …. Whitey."

Kombi grunted, glanced at the old man again then nodded, "OK then. Not your fault. Dendy, we's not thumping."

Ianto looked with horror as Owen started to laugh, Dendy bouncing around the side of the horseshoe from the back, his little feet kicking high enough to tap his arse cheeks as he swung his Taiaha, his eyes fierce and his face contorted into a face of a warrior taking the piss.

"Pukana is not needed either" Ianto scolded, allowing a smile to show he was amused, "Now please go before the rest of them want to come do an interpretive dance or something."

As the two boys walked off Owen's laughter faded to uncontrollable sniggers, "Epic."

"Little shits. I told you he had a bloody Taiaha stashed" Ianto sighed.

"You are the Tanewha" the old man repeated, "You made an impression. I see you."

"No you don't" a man said and Ianto recognised one they had let go, "That's not him. That is a …a… representation. The man I saw out there….bigger. This is like…. A touch of him."

Jack smiled softly, "What ... your grandson? Grandson ... is trying to explain is the weird and simple fact that my husband here was himself. Ianto has an ability to be small and unassuming, then take your head off. I would not push him, but then … I can handle that. I like a little rough stuff. I am the Captain. They called me Pene. Apt. I keep turning up. You can't get rid of me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Pene and Tanewha don't do that. They just kill people" Hemi said softly, "They are capable of terrible things. Amazing and wondrously terrible things. They are the Guardians of this peninsular. I suggest you accept this and move on. They do not bend, they do not break. They just smash anything that touches us like the rocks on the shore."

"Well put" Ianto nodded, "If that hasn't told you what you need to know, look us up. Torchwood."


	36. Waking the Dragon

Ianto watched the meeting unfold, a new treaty proposed but he also watched the way some of the men looked at one another, "Excuse me, just going to check the kids."

Ianto rose and headed out back, past the back room and down the steps outside, turning slowly as he listened for … something.

Janet saw it before he did, her lumbering gait towards the pumpkin patch slowing then ceasing as she stood stock still staring at the tree line. She saw something that was confusing her. She scented the air, her lips peeling back as she detected what Ianto strained his eyes to see.

Men.

Coming hard and fast, stealthily creeping with malice towards the Pa.

Ianto felt a great righteous anger as he strode towards them intent on giving them a piece of his mind but as the first of them broke through the trees into the clearing it was not him or Janet that issued a warning cry.

Myfanwy had been perched silently on top of the Wharenui, hidden by the ornately carved totem pole entrance way that held a canoe on the top over the roof. She had heard Janet's puff of annoyance, peeked and seen her handler's stalk of doom.

These were not her people, these were rats coming into her land and she reacted as any cat would when resented with mice, she swooped and screamed with glee, her talons reaching for the nearest one as Ianto barked with alarm and yelled at her not to be so naughty. Men erupted from the meeting house as the Nanas peeked from behind the doors, Tui and the other Aunties simply storming out to watch, "Get 'em girl!"

"Tui, that's not helping!" Ianto scolded as he swung to glare at her, taking his eyes off his pet who tried to snatch at the men again, "Myf, no. You don't know where they've been!"

Whetu plonked himself on the bottom step to watch, laughing as the men scattered, herded by the monsters … especially the one in the black clothing and dower mood. Ianto caught one, slamming his fist into his face with satisfaction and Jack called out calmly to those watching, "You were saying you wanted a treaty? Shame you didn't tell your people that."

Ianto roared loudly and Myf released the man who had been screaming with fear in her talons, his fall to earth longer than he would have liked … the ground harder than he would have liked too. The crunch was audible as he stated to scream … his leg at an impossible angle.

"See?" Ianto scolded, his hands on his hips, "You broke one now!"

Myf returned to the meeting house to perch on the canoe and she canted her head, a beady eye boring into Ianto as she gave a cheeky chirp.

"No! You may not eat him since he is damaged anyway!" Ianto roared, "Cheeky bitch!"

Myf canted her head the other way and chirped again.

"I said no, stop trying to be cute. You are a bad girl. Keep it up and there will be no lambykins!" Ianto said with such finality that the pterodactyl reared back with a beark of horror.

"That's not real" an elder said with horror, "That sort of thing… that's not real."

"Tell me that when she shits on the fucking veggie patch again" Owen replied angrily, "She killed a whole square section of cabbages."

Tosh watched with the little boy on her shoulder and Kombi looked up at her, then smiled as he saw the baby as awake. "Aww …Rwaaaarrrrrr"

She smiled and sat on the step so he could see better and he kissed the baby's head softly, "Hello button."

Tosh kissed him, "Hello big boy."

Kombi grinned, "I can do this, look aunty."

He then started doing the world's worst moonwalk with his cheeks sucked in and Tosh started to giggle, little Anahera looking at Kombi with that mild interest the very new have.

"He poops" Kombi said conversationally, "Rolly poops too. Babies do that."

"Yes, does he do it in the house?"

He poops in a little toilet Tadda made with a box and sand. Like a kitty one." Kombi frowned and she knew he was trying to remember the name.

"A kitty litter box?"

"Yeah!" he lit up, "Wez told him it was not a real kitty one, coz he's not a kitty. Wez told him it was an otter one, we drawed his name on it and everything."

"What a lovely thing to do, I bet he loves sitting in it going potty knowing his Tadda and Dadda loves him so." She smiled and Kombi considered.

"Yeah. I am a Tadda. Dens is Dadda and Stink is …. Well. A bit mad actually. She put a pea up her nose. I mean, you can hide them in your pocket ya know" he rolled his eyes.

Tosh giggled as she checked her baby and found little 'Ra had drifted off to sleep.

"Awwwww, bubba" Kombi crooned as he tucked the blanket around his little nephew. Such a loving boy.

Ianto was teaching him well.

She then looked over to the men huddled on the ground as Ianto stood over them and Jack circled ominously.

They were learning something too.


	37. te moko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another glimpse into this life

Ianto lay with one arm behind his head, the other lying loose on the floor as Hemi knelt beside him, one hand on his chest and the other holding a cloth he was using to wipe Ianto's forehead as sweat beaded.

Ianto smiled reassuringly as Dendy watched with huge eyes and Kombi alternated between sitting with his brother and walking over to peer down at his Taddy who was about to roll to his back, groaning as everyone shifted position and Hemi settled as the mat he had been kneeling on was flattened out again by Whetu who smiled as he patted Ianto's shoulder and whispered that he was doing well.

Hemi leaned over to watch as their Tattooist leaned over the arm again, the gentle tap-tap-tap of the rod hitting the Uhi, each rhythmic tap driving the end of the rake like instrument into Ianto's skin to pierce skin and leave the ink behind.

Teku reached for the ink and Jack swallowed thickly, unable to comfort his husband as their daughter was asleep on his chest, her little legs straddling him to hang behind the chair he sat on, arms floppy with the sleep of one who trusted their love.

"OK love?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Softly, found the rhythm."

Jack nodded, falling silent to listen to the rhythmic sound of Te Moko being applied and the tattoo slowly grew around the bicep to connect that already completed on the front, a sold large band covering the entire bicep and upper arm, then blood was wiped away and Jack saw, his eyes widened as the koru changed into the tail of a dragon.

This man was an artist and he had taken both Ianto's heritage and their new home into consideration so Celtic and Welsh symbols were evident as well as the shapes and swirls of the tribe they now belonged to, this dirt they now belonged to represented by peaks to show mountains, koru to show babies and the dragon who watched over it all from the shoulder, wise and powerful as it reached out for something.

Ianto hadn't seen the design, trusting the artist as they always did and Jack felt a mixture of horror and pride as Ianto was officially marked as tribe.

He wished he could too but they had explained about Jack's gift and the fact a tattoo would disappear but the lovely large greenstone carving he wore around his neck showed his place, a Tanewha with children clutched in his hands. Perfect really.

Jack leaned in as the dragon's claws appeared, upwards. Definitely reaching upwards towards Ianto's throat.

The artist glanced up and smiled, "He reaches for the clouds."

"Aotearoa" Jack said as he nodded to show understanding, "The Tanewha is in the dirt, belongs to the dirt of his people but reaches up for the sky and the long white cloud overhead signifying his spirituality."

"Ah…Kia pai!" the Artist grinned, his praise making Jack feel like a small child told he got a maths problem right, unable to help but grin as he watched the man swipe something over the skin.

"Whale fat"

"What?"

"It's Whale fat, old tradition. We put this antiseptic cream on there now, the new ways to please Owen and then we will wrap this in clear wrap. Used to be leaves but again we adapt and welcome change. No shower for 24 hours" the artist said and Ianto grunted to show annoyance, "I know. Sweaty thing. You can go in the hot tub but the arm must stay out, the skin needs to accept the ink and settle then healing can begin. We do not want the ink to bleed out."

"It's traditional colour?" Ianto asked as he started to blink and come out of his semi-meditative state.

"Yes, black. Will fade a little with time but looks great" the artist smiled, "I am glad we agreed not to go for colour, keep it just black and white…ah…pardon the pun."

"It's OK, I don't mind being white. We are all one people regardless of the trappings." Ianto smiled as he rose and stood to let the fussing happen, his eyes meeting Jack's with a soft smile, "I love you."

"I love you too babe" Jack grinned, "Sexy beast, look at you all tatted up."

Ianto laughed as he accepted a kiss, then looked down with pride at his mark of ownership.

A proud day for them all.

For the tribe.


	38. careful what you wish for

The children were down by the water, a little furry beast asleep in its hammock on the porch and Ianto walked around the other side to look out to see what the kids were doing, shading his eyes to look down on them racing about with sticks.

Man is a funny beast, in the end we just want to bash one another with sticks. Ianto looked up, Myfanwy blocking the sun for a moment as she twisted in mid-air then dive-bombed the children who all screamed with renewed glee and ran for their shelter. Ah. They had created a fort of drift wood and she was pretending to attack them even as she flicked her little tail with amusement.

Arms slid from behind and lips kissed the back of his neck, "Hey handsome, Whatcha thinking?"

"That it is long enough to take off this cover and look at my tat" Ianto muttered softly as he leaned back to feel the warmth of his beloved, teeth nipping his earlobe now. "Like … a shower?"

"Ooooooo" JAkc said in a silly tone as he squeezed Ianto, his dick rubbing against Ianto's arse as he revelled in the promise of some nookey.

"Come on" Ianto slid out of his arms and Jack was led away as Tosh laughed and yelled at her husband to slow down or he would fall over, his desire to help the kids reinforce the roof making him childish.

They emerged about half an hour later clean, shiny and grinning as Jack examined the tattoo and saw it was indeed healing nicely. Of course it was, his nightly kisses no doubt helping.

"No sun" Ianto nodded out at the beach, "I'm to keep the sun off it a while longer, it will fade and I can't put sunblock on the arm yet."

"OK love, I will go play, I think our little girl looks to be flagging anyway" Jack said as he raced to meet their little sweetling who was struggling up the steps grizzling the way little ones do who are tired of it all.

"Oh Bella love, what's wrong. Wanna cuddle?" Ianto crooned as he scoped her up from Jack's offered arms, "Come on. We will have a drink and some sandwiches then have a cuddle on the sofa yeah? Or in the bed … wanna do that princess?"

"Yeash"

"Come on" Ianto carried her in and kissed Jack as he headed out to race down and join the game, whatever it was be would soon have pretend grenades of some sort added to the sticks. The kids loved when he played as other grups would eventually join as well making it a real battle of wet seaweed.

Ianto was soon settled with some ham sandwiches as Bella enjoyed her favourite blackberry preserve on hers. Although she ate meat she really enjoyed fruit and Ianto encouraged it as she seemed to have a better wee tum.

"Hello love"

Ianto looked up as one of the women entered with some clothes in her arms, "My mokopuna outgrew these, thought the baby might fit them"

"Oh thank you, she will enjoy choosing some new things to wear, her Daddy is such a soft touch letting her. I worry she will come out with a pair of my boxers on her head for a hat one day" he laughed and she soon had a cuppa sorted for them both and a warm milk for the baby who started to drift off to sleep in his lap. The clothes from her granddaughter placed on the table for later.

"Give her here, I'll settle her in the little bed" she crooned as she gathered the baby and headed for the back room, Ianto not caring as this was common place here for others to care for babies as if they were their own. Everyone shared. It was a great concept.

"You are chewing on something, best let it out or you might get a toothache" she said as she settled to look at him and he sighed softly as he agreed.

"I am bored. Plain and simple. I love it here but there is not much call for someone to file things" He finally admitted, "This place is as clean and perfect as I can get it with three…sorry four heathens living here and if I clean the floor again today the otter will attack me for fear that I will find his hoard under this sofa again."

"Ah, you need purpose" she nodded "we all do Tanewha. You know … there are a lot of old photographs and things in the back room of the Te Whare. Maybe you could sort them and create some books from them? Put photos and stories together? A lot of the elders wrote things down, memories and such or stories they were told by their own elders. Maybe you can make some packs up for the schooling?"

"Really?" he asked with surprise "That's … wow. Some personal things in there."

"You are one of us, your arm says so darling boy" she laughed, "Go on. Go find Heke. He has the key to the room. He has been moaning about getting it cleaned up for ages."

Ianto rushed from the room only to return as she laughed and waved to him, telling him she would stay with the bub. She watched him walk swiftly towards the smoke house where they knew the old man would be checking the eel this time of day.

She knew he would do a good job.

Lovely boy.


	39. light up my night

Ianto woke, rising to check the children and he smiled as he saw a little Kombi sized bum bump in the end of Dendy' bed so he pulled the bottom blankets out of the mattress to the child didn't suffocate or something, then walked down the stair to the kitchen as he wondered why the light was on full in the tower above.

I mean this is Ianto so he knew it was about three in the morning so it was way too bright and…shit…getting brighter.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled as he ran back for the children, "Solar flare!"

Jack rolled off the bed rising to scoop up the babies and Ianto rushed at him, "No, no go warn everyone, it's starting so we have time to get to our cellars. Sound the alarm. Like the drills Cariad, just like the drills."

Jack ran to hit the button by the back door, klaxons starting to wake the village and alert people to the Solar Flare incoming, Ianto racing past Jack to run for the Te Whare and the family that had been there for the last few days while visiting form another town.

He was pleased to see lights coming on as people responded, some running to other houses to make sure their elderly were Ok and prepared for what was about to hit. Some ran for stock and Ianto knew they would now see if their hard would pay off.

Finally, nothing left to do so he ran for the lighthouse as the first heat wave began and he looked up at Myfanwy as she took to the skies with a scream of annoyance, slamming into the sea and it's cool water.

She would be fine, they would be fine.

Janet was surprised to have them come into her area but also pleased, humming as she reached for the little girl who ran to her without fear. The little one settled with the Weevil as Ianto and Jack began talking to Tosh via Coms, glad to hear everyone was doing what they should, the drills had worked.

"And the stock?" Ianto asked with open concern.

"Aye, they laughed at us in town for ordering all those survival blankets, eh?" Whetu's voice laughed down the coms as he confirmed the barn was holding up, "Now we can say it was worth the money. Putting them in the ceiling of the barn and the houses and around the walls facing out is working, although warm the heat if being bounced back. The corrugated iron on the roofs might get hot but we are fine."

"Are the kids all OK?" Ianto asked with concern.

"Yeah, excited and loving that they are in their PJs" Whetu laughed "We have some in the bloody pig pen though, thing there will be some scolding. Little buggers will smell to high heaven until we can get them in a bath. The horses are a bit spooked but they will settle once the guitars come out."

"Good" Ianto sighed as he settled next to Kombi and pulled him into his lap, "I got a bit of a fright there. Can I have a cuddle?"

"It's like before?" Dendy asked with worry.

"No love" Tosh's voice came over the speakers, "not as strong, we are ready for this one. Remember what we said about it not being dangerous here. This is just to be safe. All accounted for, even Old Nana Evie who you now hates getting out of bed."

"So in other places it might be bad?" Dendy asked with real concern as Ianto felt his heart swell with pride in seeing his son care about others.

"Maybe….maybe around Asia…. We are fine. Not going over 40 degrees … it's safe for people to move about once we get used to the heat" Tosh assured him and Ianto looked to Jack.

"Maybe we treat this as a great drill, we all did well and worked it out. We know it all works" Jack said to the little faces "Let's pretend it was a real bad one and we go over what we would do after an event. Do you remember the colouring books? We will all sit and talk about what did or sisn't work and we know we are getting so good at this."

"Cool!" Kombi said excitedly, "Cam I sound the clear?"

"Yes love" Jack said as he lifted the child to his hip and let the little boy push a button for another siren to sound, one that signalled that it was safe.

As Jack carried the little man out into the heat to test it Ianto sighed and knew he was in for some uncomfortable hours as they waited for it to fade.

He just hoped the next one would not be stronger.

It had been too close this time, no warning and he knew he had to talk to Tosh about that.

He had an idea.


End file.
